Ride Or Die
by BrunetteMarionette
Summary: Rosalie Toretto is the youngest member of the Toretto clan at the age of 17, Rosalie is very much a 'Daddy's Girl' when it comes to Dom even though he's not her father he raised and protected her all her life so when Dom finally allows Rosalie to join him at the races is Dom ready for his sister to get into the racing world or will he do anything to keep her out of trouble?
1. I'm In Your Face!

Jumping off the school bus I waved to my friends as it passed me I smiled walking into my family's cafe _Toretto's._ I grin seeing my older sister Mia behind the counter "Hey Mi!" I shout jumping on to the counter and throwing my bag behind me.

"Rosalie how was school?" Mia asked wrapping her arms around me, Mia and Dom were my older siblings but they basically raised me since my parent died when I was still a baby. "Good I can't believe I'm graduating soon" I tell her with a big grin.

"And you'll be 18" Mia says with a smile I nod and look around "Where is everyone?" I ask looking for the gang "Dom's out back, Letty's out front and the guys are around" I smile seeing Letty walk through the door she was like my surrogate mom "Letty!" I call making her look at me with a grin "Hey!" she laughed pulling me to her "How was school baby?" she asked brushing my hair away from my face.

"Good, Jason keeps asking me out" I told her with a grimace "Dude won't leave me alone" Letty laughs and hip bumps me "Boy wants some of that Toretto goodness" I laugh and shake my head when she winks at me "Do your homework" I nod and watch as she walks back outside to her car.

Pulling my homework and pencil from my bag I sat at the counter and smiled when Mia placed a sandwich and coke next to me "Turkey sub with no icky mayo" she tells me with a teasing grin "Shut up" I say with my mouthful "Gorgeous" she laughs as I drink my coke.

I turn when I hear the door open and my eyes widen seeing a hot blonde guy walk in "Psst Mia" she looks up and smiles when I nod at the guy making his way over to the counter, He smiles at us when he gets near obviously looking to charm my sister. "That's Brian" she whispers to me.

"Tuna on white, no crust, right?" Mia asks "I don't know. How is it?" The man asks with a small smirk making Mia sigh "Every day, for the last three weeks, you've come here, asking how the tuna is. Now, it was crappy yesterday. It was crappy the day before and guess what? It hasn't changed" I snickered biting the top of my pen.

"I'll have the tuna" Brian says smiling at Mia "No crust?" she asks sarcastically with a smile "No crust" he agrees, Mia makes his sandwich and I watch as Brian stares at Dom in the back room.

Mia places the plate in front of Brian who almost shoves the whole thing in his mouth, Mia turns the book he had with him sighing when she saw it was a car magazine. All our heads shot up when we heard cars revving.

I smiled knowing exactly who was here I looked behind me to see the gang pulling up in their cars looking back down at my homework I sighed "Homework?" Brian asks looking at me I nodded "I'm graduating soon who the hell gives homework out a week before graduation" I vent making him and my sister laugh.

"Times are tough kiddo" Brian mutters eating his sandwich "Tell me about it" I groan sarcastically still biting my pen lid. "Sup guys" Mia says and I look up seeing the gang walking to us each muttering their own hello before rubbing my head as they walk past.

Vince sits next to Brian and knocks the ashtray into him and they have a dude stare down making me roll my eyes "Trying to concentrate here" I mutter still working on my homework Dom said if I graduate top of my class he'd buy me a car.

"Vince" Mia called but Vince was too busy staring Brian down "Vince" Mia called again louder , Vince turned to Mia "What?" he grunted as Mia looked at him "Can I get you anything?" She asks nicely.

Vince nods and looks at Mia "You look good" Brian's head quickly turns in Vince's direction and I can literally feel the testosterone in the air. Brian stands and puts some money on the counter "Thanks a lot, Mia. See you tomorrow. Good luck with your homework Kid" Brian says nodding at me.

"It's Rosalie" I call as he walks away leaving Vince looking pisses "Yo!" Vince shouts standing and walking out after Brian I turn in my chair ready for the fist to start flying "Try Fatburger from now on. Get yourself a double cheese with fries for $2.95, faggot" Vince shouts as Brain walks away.

"I like the tuna here" Brian taunts looking cool "Bullshit asshole. No one likes the tune here" Vince shouts at Brian, I watch as Vince follows Brian still shouting I couldn't hear what he's shouting "Men" I groan rolling my eyes as Letty winks at me.

I turn back in time to see Vince push Brian against his car who in turn punches Vince in the face knocking him to the ground. Vince and Brian start tackling and punching each other as we all stand to get a better look.

Mia walks back into the shop "Jesus Christ, Dom! Would you get out there? I'm sick of this shit" Mia shouts to Dom who doesn't move an inch "I'm not kidding Dom. Get out there!" Mia screams at our brother who finally stands up and looks outside coolly.

"What did you put in that sandwich?" Dom asks Mia with a smirk as she glares "That's funny" She tells him crossing her arms "Dom!" Letty calls and nods her head to the fight "All right" Dom says coming from the back room kissing my head on the way.

I follow everyone outside as Mia stays behind the counter, Dom grabs Brian and throws him off Vince. Brian puts his hands up in surrender "Hey, man. He was in my face" he tells Dom whose looking at him dangerously.

"I'm in your face" Dom tells Brian before Vince jumps past him onto Brian but he's caught by Dom "Relax! Don't push it! You embarrass me!" Dom shouts at Vince whose struggling to get past Leon.

"Get over there!" Leon shouts pushing Vince back away from Dom and Brian "Jesse, give me the wallet" Dom calls seeing Jesse pick up the lone wallet lying on the floor, looking over Dom's shoulder I see Brian's ID

"Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?" Dom asks pointing Brian's wallet at him "No, man" Brian tells him breathing heavily from his fight with Vince "Don't come around here again" Dom says as Brian takes his wallet back.

Dom grabs the back of my neck gently and leads me away from Brian and back to where Letty was stood "Hey, man. This is bullshit" Brian calls as Letty grabs my arm when Dom turns back quickly like a viper.

"You work for Harry, right?" Dom asks pointing in the direction of Harry's shop _The Racer's Edge_ "Yeah. I just started" Brian says looking confused "You were just fired" Dom tells him walking back towards us herding us back into the shop.

* * *

Brian growls as he drives thinking about the meathead who punched him at Toretto's hitting the sidewalk when he parked Brian jumped out of the company truck and walked into the shop where he could see a red faced Harry on the phone.

"Hey, Dominic. I appreciate what you did, in a big way. Dominic, I owe you" Harry said over the phone before putting it down and walking by him "Brian, you're messing with my business.  
When Dominic drives, he's golden. Kids pour in. They want everything he has. Every performance part. They pay cash!" Harry vents looking around.

Brian walks over to the sink and throws some water on his head to cool himself off "What did Dominic say?" He asks Harry whose stood behind him "You don't want to know" Harry tells him with a short laugh with no humor.

"What did Dominic say?" Brian asks taking off his now wet shirt and looking for another "He wants you out of here" Harry says confessed and Brian looks at him in disbelief "He wants me out of here?" Harry nods seriously "Yes".

"And what did you say to Dom?" Brian asks Harry with his hands on his hips "What do you think I said I told him, Good help is hard to find" Harry says throwing his hand up in annoyance "Relax" Brian says walking back out on to the shop floor.

"I need NOS. I need NOS" Brian mutters looking over at the NOS tanks "No" Harry calls looking at Brian shaking his head as they reach the tanks "My car topped out at 140 miles per hour, this morning" Brian argues looking up at the blue tanks in front of him.

"Amateurs don't use nitrous oxide. I've seen how you drive. You've a heavy foot you'll blow yourself to pieces" Harry warns Brian but Brian just shakes his head still looking at the NOS tanks.

"I need one of these. One of the big ones actually, let's make it two and, Harry, I need it by tonight" Brian says patting Harry on the shoulder and walks away with a smirk.


	2. Always

Laying on the floor with Letty playing Need for speed I laughed as I beat her again "Yes!" I cried sitting up as my car passed the finish line "Winner!" I shouted making the gang laugh as Letty hit me with a pillow.

"Just wait until we race for real" she grins standing so Jesse could take her place on the floor next to me "talking of races let's get ready, Rosalie you're with me" looking up at my brother I smiled "Yeah?" he nodded back to me with a grin.

"Awesome!" I shouted getting up and running upstairs with Jesse whining about our game, opening my closet door I looked at my clothes before grabbing my leather studded biker vest, Grey jeans and leather studded boots.

Leaving my hair down I sat at my desk and applied my makeup I may be 17 but I need to make an impression now before I start my own legacy in the race world. Grinning at myself in the mirror I nodded and looked at my clock.

"Come on Rosalie!" I heard Dom shout from the bottom of the stairs I winced knowing he'd hate my outfit, walking out of my bedroom and downstairs I smiled when Leon wolf whistled "Oh hell no" Dom shouted when he saw me "Go change" he ordered pointing upstairs.

"Dom leave her alone she looks nice" Mia said running her hands through my hair "Yeah she's gonna be catching some looks tonight" Letty says fist bumping me, Dom looked at the 3 of us and sighed "Fine but you stay by one of us" I nodded and looked at Dom "I'm nearly 18 Dom".

Dom sighed walking behind me "Yeah that's what I'm afraid of" he mutters as the gang laugh at him, getting in Dom's car I turned to him when he sighed "I'm not a little girl anymore Dom" he nodded slowly and looked at me with a straight face.

"But I'll always be your little girl" I told him with a soft smile as he leans over and kisses my head with a smile "Always" he mumbles into my hair.

* * *

Driving through groups of people and cars my stomach began to bubble in excitement, I looked at all of the cars in awe "You'll have yours soon enough" Dom said with his hand on the wheel but his eyes were in my direction.

Nodding I grinned excitedly as we stopped and people started to crowd around our car hoping to see the Toretto's well mainly just Dom but that'll change when I get my car after graduation. I watched as Dom got out of the car and began talking to women.

Crossing my arms with a raised eyebrow I smiled when Letty walked up beside me with Mia, Letty let out a meow before sniffing the air "I smell skanks. Why don't you girls pack it up, before I leave tread marks on your face?" Letty told them dangerously making them nod quickly and leave even quicker.

"Letty, I was just talking" Dom said looking over at his girlfriend who just shrugged "Yeah. Whatever" I winced at her cut throat tone. Dom turned and smirked "Okay, Hector" Dom nods at the bald Hispanic man "Yeah? What's up, man?".

"Yo. What's up?" A black man wearing a bandanna says fist bumping Dom "Edwin" Dom acknowledges as more people begin to crowd around "How we doing this tonight?" Edwin asks rubbing his hands together looking excited.

"One race. $2,000 buy-in. Winner takes all. Hector, you're going to hold the cash" Dom says as an Asian man stands beside Dom with money in his hand "Why Hector?" he asks when Hector takes his money.

"Too slow to make away with the money man" Edwin laughs as the crowd ohhhs, I look at Letty with a raised eyebrow "Are all men this childish?" I ask making her laugh and throw an arm around me.

"Okay. Good luck, guys" Dom shouts as he begins to walk away "Hey, wait. Hold up" A voice calls and we all turn back to see Brian walking to us "I don't have any cash. But I do have the pink slip to my car" he says holding up his pink slip to Dom.

"You just can't climb in the ring with Ali, 'cause you think you box" Jesse says sarcastically looking at Brian who points at Edwin "He knows I can box. Check it out. It's like this. I lose, the winner takes my car clean and clear but if I win, I take the cash, and I take the respect".

Dom laughs and the crowd soon begins to laugh with him "Respect" Brian shrugs and looks at my sister whose blushing "To some people, that's more important" Mia nods to herself and I bump her arm making her smile.

Dom looks at us seriously before turning back to Brian "That your car?" Brian nods and Dom nudges Jesse who walks towards the neon green car "I see a cool air intake. It's got a NOS  
fogger system and a T4 turbo, Dominic. I see an AIC controller. It has direct port nitrous injection" Jesse says after lifting the hood on Brian's car.

Dom looks over Jesse's shoulder with his arms crossed "Yeah. And a stand-alone fuel management system. Not a bad way to spend $10,000" Dom says with a hint of surprise and appreciation although you'd never know unless you really knew him.

"You see that shit? He's got enough NOS in there to blow himself up. Period" Edwin jumps excitedly looking into Brian's car and begins to rub his hands together. "So, what do you say? Am I worthy?" Brian asks looking at Dom just shrugs with a smirk "We don't know yet but you're in. Let's go"

Getting back into Dom's car I watch as Brian nods and smirks to himself until he sees me looking then he jumps into his car and follows us "Where are we going?" I ask Dom who seems to be at ease right now nodding his head to the music playing.

"Not far" he answers and I nod seeing cars pass us until we they begin to stop and park in diagonal lines on an empty road. Dom stops and I take off my seat belt "Be careful pop" I tell him with a smile making him laugh happily "I always am Princess" Getting out of the car I run over to Mia and Letty who smile at me.

"Are you ready to see your brother kick ass" Letty asks putting her arm around my shoulder as I grin and nod I couldn't believe Dom was finally letting me come to the races "Damn straight" Mia nudges me making Letty and I look at her.

"That guy is totally checking you out" I look over to see a middle aged guy leering at us I laughed before flipping him off knocking the smirk off his face as Mia, Letty and I walk over to the starting line to watch Dom

"You are such a mini Letty" Mia says to me with a small smile as Letty grins proudly linking her arm through mine "I taught the girl well".


	3. NOS!

Standing by Letty and Mia I shivered in excitement as I saw Dom's car speeding closer to us "It's him" I cheered as he crossed the finishing line way ahead of any one else especially Brian whose car was a smoking wreck.

We all ran at Dom when he got out of his car "Come on. Come on. Back up. Here's what you won, right here, there you go. You were racing a bunch of skateboards know what I mean?" Hector say patting Dom on the back and handing him his money.

Dom passes the money back to Mia "My sister holds the money" Dom says to Hector before turning to us and whispering "Count it" Mia nods and begins to count as Dom suddenly picks up Letty "and you're my trophy".

Brian's car finally makes it over the finish line making the crowd chuckled at him as soon as the car stops Jesse runs to it "Was that fun?" he growls at Brian before opening the hood which let out a cloud of smoke.

"What are you smiling about?" Dom asks looking at Brian seriously who was laughing to himself "Dude. I almost had you" Brian laughs making some of the crowd laugh with him "You almost had me? You never had me. You never had your car" Dom taunts Brian as he walks around the car.

"Granny-shifting. Not double-clutching, like you should. You're lucky that 100-shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake. Almost had me?" Dom says with a smirk making Brian's smile drop.

"Now, me and the mad scientist got to rip apart the block and replace the piston rings you fried. Ask any racer. Any real racer it don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning. Yeah!" Dom shouts riling up the crowd and I whoop along with them.

"Oh, shit! We got cops. Cops!Go! Cops! Get in the car! Go!" I look around shocked when everybody begins to run and get into their cars, feeling a hand grip my arm I look up to see my brother's concerned face "Come on" he shouts pushing me into his car.

I look around as we speed away from the race and onto the streets as police cars begin to come at us at every angle, Dom's face looks dark when he drives us away takes a sharp right making the police cars speed right by us.

Dom stops the car and grabs his jacket "Let's go" he tells me getting out of the car and locking it "keep your head down" he mutters to me as we begin to walk down the sidewalk, A police car speeds by us before doing a U turn in front of us.

Dom stopped dead when the car turned "Toretto, stop right there! Toretto!" The police officer calls on his radio to us "Run" Dom shouts grabbing my arm as we run down an alley way trying to evade the police.

"How are you running in those shoes" Dom asks me as we continue to run "Don't ask" I pant back trying to keep my breath steady as we run, my stomach drops when I head a car engine rumbling before a neon green car stops in front of us "Get in!"

Dom grabs me and throws me into the car before getting in himself "You're the last person in the world I expected to show up" Dom says to Brian who just smiles at us "I thought if I got in your good graces, you might let me keep my car".

Dom laughs and nods his head looking at Brian "You are in my good graces but you ain't keeping your car" I close my eyes every time we get close to hitting another car but Brian seems like a pro at getting away.

"You drive like you've done this before. Are you a like a get away driver?" I ask him gripping on to Dom's shoulder stopping myself from begin thrown around "No" Brian says looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"You boost cars?" Dom asks Brian seriously "No. Never" Brian tells us but we know differently "Ever done time?" I question him, he nods with a shrug "Couple of overnighters. No big deal"

"What about the two years in juvie for boosting cars? Tucson, right?" Dom asks Brian who looks at him shocked "I had Rosalie run a profile on you, Brian Earl Spilner" Brian looks at me surprise when I nodded.

" She'll find anything on the Web. Anything about anybody, So, why bullshit?" Dom asks looking at Brian annoyed and angry "So, what about you?" Brian says looking over at Dom who nods and looks down "Two years in Lompoc. I'll die before I go back" I put my hand on Dom's shoulder and smiled when he squeezed it.

Dom looked out of the window and groan "Oh, great" Me and Brian looked at him confused "What?" Brian asks looking at the bikers who have surrounded us as we drive "It's going to be a long-ass night that's what" Dom tells us with a sigh.

The man on the bike points his gun at us "Follow us" he shouts pointing forward, Brian followers the bikers and I realize who we're in trouble with. Getting out of the car I stood by Dom as Johnny Tran got off his bike.

"I thought we had an agreement you stay away. I stay away. Everybody stays happy" Johnny says looking at Dom before smirking at me, Dom inches his way in front of me discreetly but Johnny sees it and smirks again.

"We got lost. What do you want me to tell you?" Dom says looking at Johnny coolly, Johnny nods and looks between Brian and I "Who's we?" Dom sighs and looks up "This is my sister Rosalie and My new mechanic Brian, meet Johnny Tran" Johnny nods at us sarcastically.

"The guy in the snakeskin pants that's his cousin. Lance" Dom adds and I grimace at Lance's snakeskin pants "So, when are you going to give me a shot at that Honda 2000 of yours?" Dom asks Johnny whose looking at Brian's car.

"This your ride?" Johnny asks Brian who nods before shaking his head as he eyes Johnny suspiciously "It was. It's his now" Dom's head shoots in Brian's direction "No, it's not. I haven't taken delivery"

Johnny looks between Brian and Dom "Then, it's nobody's car but somebody put in the wrench time" Johnny stands and looks behind him "What do you think, Lance?" Lance looks at the car with his machine gun still in hand "It's an amazing machine".

"Yes, indeed" Johnny says as winks at me "Let's go. I'll see you in the desert next month. Be ready to have your ass handed to you" Johnny says as they all run and get back on their bikes "You'll need more than that crotch rocket" Dom tells Johnny with a laugh.

"I got something for you" Johnny says to Dom with a twinkle in his eye "What the hell was that all about?" Brian asks as we stand by his car. Dom opens the door and I move to get in "Long story. I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here" Dom says before grabbing my arm when two of the bikers ride back to us.

We watch them confused until they pull out their guns "Move!" Dom shouts as he pulls me away from Brian car which they were pumping full of bullets before riding away as the car begins to burn.

"NOS!" Dom shouts as he grabs my arm and runs before pushing me to the ground making my head hit something hard and pain to split across my head.


	4. Just Go Home

Groaning I sat up and looked at the flaming car before grabbing my throbbing head "Dom!" I screamed showing him my bloody hand "oh shit" he shouted looking at my forehead "it's not too deep" he mumbled as Brian walks over to us.

"So, what the hell was that all about?" Brian asks as Dom helps me up of the floor "It's a long story" Dom says steadying me when I wobble "Well, we got a 20-mile hike. Humor me" Brian tells Dom with a serious look.

Dom looks at Brian with a sigh "A business deal that went sour. Plus, I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister" Dom says with a laugh before seeing at my disappointed look my brother wasn't what you would call a one woman man.

"How's your head?" Brian asked me looking passed Dom to me "I'll live" I told him with a small shrug holding my hand on my head feeling dizzy, I sighed as Dom whistled for a cab once we got back on the road.

Getting out of the cab I smiled when Brian waved to me "Take care kid" he called when Dom and I walked up to the porch, I groaned seeing loads of people partying in the house making Dom look through the window.

"Yo, Spilner" Dom shouts as Brian walks away "You want a beer?" he asks when Brian turns around and shrugs "Yeah, sure." Brian jogging back up to us when we walk into the house, I look around angrily as I see a bunch of strangers dancing around the house.

As we walked through the crowds I could hear the room quieten and people started to whisper when they saw us, Leon eyes widened when he saw us walking over to him "Yo, Dom. We were just about to go looking for you, brother" he said smiling at us with a girl in his lap.

Dom passed Leon without talking to him and walked up to Vince who was playing his guitar "Where were you?" Dom growled to him but Vince just shrugged "There were mass cops there. They came in from every direction. It was orchestrated".

"This your beer?" Dom asked picking up the bottle of Corona "Yeah, that's my beer" Vince nodded looking confused when Dom turned and walked away "Yo, Einstein. Take it upstairs.  
You can't detail a car with the cover on" Dom shouted to Jesse when he saw him making out with a girl from the races.

"Can't even get that right" Dom mumbled as he passed me rag to put on my head "You all right?" Letty asks looking at Dom who stood in front of me "Am I all right?" Dom shouted making Letty roll her eyes "It was just a question" she said sucking her teeth.

"Do we look alright? Look at her head Letty?" Dom shouted pulling me forward showing Letty and everyone close enough who heard him him head "My god what happened?" she asked grabbing my head to get a closer look.

"Nothing" I muttered pulling myself away and turning when Vince shouted over to us "Yo, Dom. Why did you bring the buster here?" Dom turned and looked at Vince angrily "Cause he kept us out of handcuffs! He didn't just run back to the fort! The buster brought us back" Dom shouted looking furious before turning back to Brian.

"You can have any brew you want, as long as it's a Corona" Dom tells Brian handing him a bottle of beer with a smirk "Thanks, man" Brian says with a nod "That's Vince's. So, enjoy it" I tell him with a little smirk.

Brian looks over to Vince whose staring at us and wipes the top of the bottle before drinking the beer "Hey, bro. You got a bathroom?" Brian asked Dom who nodded still looking at Vince "Upstairs. First door on the right".

When Brian goes upstairs Dom sit next to me with a beer looking at my head again "He's got no call being up in here. You don't know that fool for shit" Vince says next to Dom angrily "He's right, Dom" Leon mutters looking over at us.

"There was a time when I didn't know you" Dom shouts at Vince pushing him away "That was in the third grade!" Vince says with a laugh as Dom looks at him "Yeah. So, what girls are here?" Dom asks with a smirk looking around.

"You name it. You want mine?" Vince says as he and Leon begin to talk over each other and show Dom which girls are here making Letty smack them both "You need to shut the..." she starts when Vince cuts her off "You want two?".

Letty stands in front of Dom with a serious look "You look a bit tired. I think you should go upstairs and give me a massage" I grimace knowing exactly what that meant, Dom just smirks at Letty and looks around the room.

"Look at all our guests" Dom tells her with a knowing smirk when she pulls him up with a small growl "How about you give me a massage?" Leon leans over to Vince and I "Crazy lady" he mutters until I smack his arm.

Dom and Letty walk past a confused looking Brian "You know you owe me a 10-second car, right?" Dom tells Brian who nods when Letty laughs "Oh, shit" She giggles as they run upstairs.

Brian turns to see Vince and Leon looking at him dangerously "Did you wipe the seat?" Vince calls stepping up to Brian before Mia jumps in between them "Jesus Christ! Would you cut this shit? Come on!" She shouts looking at Vince who was still glaring at Brian.

"Come on. Let's go get me a drink" Mia says to Brian before seeing me "Oh my god" she screams pulling my face into her hands "What happened?" she asked as she pulled me towards the kitchen with her and Brian "We were just about to get along" Vince shouts behind us.

"Nothing" I mutter giving Brian a look "I just fell" I told her as she pressed a wet cloth to my head "So, what do you want?" Brian asks Mia walking over to the drinks as she looks at my head "Anything, as long as it's cold" She tells him quietly.

I groaned hearing the party getting louder, I loved my family but sometimes the parties get crazy and too much but Dom's pretty much famous around here, holding my head I jumped down from the counter "Are you sure you're ok?" Mia asked looking at me.

"I can take a look at it if you want?" Brian says looking at me kindly "I said I was fine" I shouted running off to my room, Getting into my pajamas I sat on my bed as I heard people shouting and singing "Just go home" I whispered annoyed as my head began to throb again.


	5. Emergency!

Opening my eyes I groaned as my head felt like it was going to explode sitting up slowly I put my hand to my hand as I felt the room spin, touching where I had hit my head yesterday I gasped as pain shot through me.

"Damn" I muttered as I got up slowly something wasn't right "Dom?" I croaked as I made for my bedroom door, looking up and down the hall I held myself up against my door frame as my stomach began to churn.

Hearing voices coming from downstairs "Dom? Mia?" I called as I walked to the top of the stairs "We're all down here baby girl" I heard Letty call as my ears began to ring "I..." I breathed heavily before my eyes fluttered causing me to fall forward.

* * *

Dom smiled as he looked at his family sat together laughing they had all made up from last nights antics, Dom's mind drifted to the buster as he thought about he had saved him and Rosalie from the cops last night.

"Dom? Mia?" he heard his baby sister call from upstairs he frowned something sounded wrong "We're all down here baby girl" Letty called back up, Dom looked at Letty who stood probably to go make Rosalie's breakfast ""I...".

Suddenly as serious of bangs boomed through the house and Dom's stomach dropped as he saw Rosalie falling down the stairs like a rag doll before landing in a heap on the floor "Rosalie!" Mia cried out as she ran to Rosalie's side.

Dom watched frozen as Letty ran towards the girl they had cared for together like she was their daughter _"Mija!"_ Letty shouted as she held Rosalie's unconscious body to her as Mia cried into Rosalie begging her to wake up.

Seeing the scene in front of him Dom suddenly pulled himself together he turned to his friends who all stood frozen like him "Vince call 911" Dom ordered but Vince stood still his eyes not leaving Rosalie "Vince!" Dom shouted as he pushed Vince towards the kitchen.

Dom bent down to Rosalie and moved his arms to grab her but Mia pushed his hands away "You can't touch her" she said as she wiped away her tears "Mia she needs help" Dom argued with her but Mia shook her head "You could hurt her worse by moving her".

Vince ran back into the room "They're coming Dom, what do we do now?" he asked as he rubbed his hands together nervously "I.." for once in his life Dom didn't know what to do he couldn't help the one person who depended on him.

"Jesse give me that blanket" Dom called pointing to the small blanket that was draped over the back of the couch "Here baby you're ok" Dom whispered as he tenderly wrapped the blanket around Rosalie as Jesse stood by watching his hands shaking.

"Dom it's coming" Leon shouts from the porch as the sound of sirens could be heard racing to their home "Let them in" Dom told him as Leon begin to flag down the paramedics. Dom looked down at his sisters still face as stroked her cheek as he heard Leon's voice getting closer to the house.

"She's in here" Dom hear Leon say as he let the male and female paramedic into their home, Dom pulled Letty and Mia away as the paramedics bent down to Rosalie "What's her name?" one of the paramedics asked looking up at them.

"Rosalie.. Rosalie Toretto" Dom muttered as he watched them open her eyes and shine a light into them "Rosalie? Can you hear me?" the female paramedic called but their was no response from the youngest Toretto, Dom watched as the male paramedic wrapped a brace around her neck as she was being checked over.

"Please wake up" Mia whispered from Dom's arms as they all watched as the male paramedics wrapped a small brace around Rosalie's arm which Dom had only notices was bent at a weird angle she had obvious broken it.

Soon the paramedics lifted Rosalie's prone body onto the stretcher and wheeled her out of the house as they all followed, Dom looked around and noticed that most of his neighbors were stood at their doors watching the scene in front of them unfold.

The paramedics pushed the stretcher into the ambulance and looked back "Any family members?" they all answered yes at once making the paramedic frown obviously not aware that this family believed that blood didn't make you family, you don't have to have the same DNA to be family.

"I'm her brother" Dom told them as he stepped into the ambulance as Mia clung to Letty who looked at Dom in desperation "Meet me there" Dom told Letty who shook away her tears and nodded strongly "Don't let her go" She told Dom with her jaw clenched loving the broken girl like a mother.

Dom slammed the door shut behind him and sat next to his baby sister and place his hand on hers trying not to hurt her "why isn't she waking up?" he asked the female paramedics who was putting an IV into Rosalie's hand.

"She had a big accident she looks like she hit her head when she fell" the female paramedic told him with a small smile obviously noticing his pain. Dom nodded as he listened to the sirens as they raced to the hospital somewhere he never thought he'd be taking his baby sister too especially in this condition he didn't have it in him to correct her to tell her that she had been hurt yesterday too he had failed her... _twice._

* * *

Arriving at the hospital Rosalie was wheeled out of the ambulance and through the halls of the hospital before they came to a set of double doors a doctor stood in front of Dom "I'm sorry you can't go any further".

Dom looked at the doctor incredulously as he looked her up and down in anger noticing her name tag, Dr Hanson. "That's my baby she needs me!" he told her before trying to walk around her but she put her hand in front of him "I'm sorry but you'll have to wait here, she's in the best hands now" Dr Hanson told him with a serious look on her face before disappearing through the doors.

Dom kicked the chair next to him before leaning against the wall and placing his hands into his head, his 17 year old sister was seriously hurt and their was nothing he could do about it nothing he could do to take her pain away.

Hell he was the king of the streets now how could he protect his family and make enough money to keep them in their house, the home where they had grown up together, the home where they had watched their little sister arrive into the world but also the home where they had lost their parents too soon.

"Dom!" Dom lifted his head of his hands and saw his family running towards him their faces twisted in pain and confusion "Where is she?" Letty growled as soon as they had reached each other, Dom just looked at her and rubbed his face "She's through there they won't let me though" he muttered his voice cracking as Mia let out another sob.

Dom pulled Mia into his arms to comfort her he knew he should have taken better care of Rosalie yesterday but he had gotten stuck in his reputation that when they had gotten to the party he had forgotten all about her.

"Dom?" Jesse whispered softly, Dom looked up to his youngest friend but frowned when he saw him looking at the door where Dr Hanson stood with a serious expression and said the words that Dom and his family had been fearing _"I'm afraid it's not good news..."_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't the best but the first movie is so short so I'm trying to flesh it out as much as possible and show how the Toretto family work. Hope you liked it and sorry for taking so long!**

 **Also just for future notice I don't speak Spanish so anything I write in this book that is Spanish has come from google translate so if you do speak Spanish and can see it's wrong please let me know :)**


	6. CPS?

Time stood still for Dom as Dr Hanson ushered them to the hall where they were keeping his sister he looked through her window and watched as the IV connected to her arm dripped slowly but the rise and fall of her chest comforted him somewhat.

Dom turned as Dr Hanson started to talk and noticed a clipboard in her hand "We believe Rosalie may have a concussion did she sustain a fall or any type of head injury prior to you bringing her in" Dr Hanson asked looking at the family who huddled together outside the teenagers room.

Dom looked at Letty who looked back at him guiltily "yesterday she had an accident, we thought she was fine" Letty mumbled out as Dr Hanson looked at her accusingly "She looked fine!" Letty growled as Leon put his hand on her shoulder bringing her away from the Dr who began to write on the clip board.

"Is she ok?" Dom muttered quietly almost not wanting to know the answer "She isn't in a coma thankfully but we still need to do some scan and tests on her to be fully sure she didn't do any damage to her brain" Dr Hanson explained to Dom who sighed and rubbed his head.

"She suffered a fracture in her left arm but we've taken care of that with a plaster which she have to wear for some weeks but other than that is the only physical damage we can see until we scan her other than the bruises and contusion to her head" Dr Hanson added.

"Can we go in and see her" Mia asked as she slowly began to calm down she just wanted to be by her sisters side "Yes quickly but then it's only 3 visitors maximum" Dr Hanson warned looking at the family who nodded eagerly.

Dom was the first to walk in the room he took the seat next to his broken sister grabbing her hand and putting it to his lips whispering a prayer as the other surrounded her beside muttering words of comfort to the young girl they'd all watch grow up.

Dom looked up to see Letty's eyes drift over Rosalie's still form, her eyes wandered from the bandage covering her head to the cast protecting her arm, Dom watched as his girlfriends jaw tightened as her internal guilt ate at her.

Letty looked over at Dom whose eyes were still trained on her, he knew what she was feeling they were her guardians, they were the next best things to parents for Rosalie and they hadn't looked after her when she needed them the most.

"I'm sorry" Dom whispered aloud to no one, to everyone, but he knew it didn't change a thing. His princess was lay in a bed unconscious and hurt because they had cared more about the race then family for a second just a split second something that Dom had prided himself for never doing.

No one answered his apology they didn't need to, they just stood together as they each silently prayed for the once strong girl who had fallen due to a mistake that should never had happened. They all thought about what they could have done differently.

A knock at the door brought the family out of their thoughts as a woman stood by the door with a very serious look on her face and a brief case in hand "Dominic Toretto?" Dom felt his skin crawl at the tone the woman had used when uttering his name.

"Yes" He answered in the same tone as he stood up protectively when the woman made her way over the threshold of his baby sisters hospital room "I'm Victoria Parker, I'm with the Child Protection Service" she said showing her badge to the room.

Everyone looked up in shock each taking a stand almost making a protective barrier around Rosalie's bed "CPS? What do you want?" Vince growled with an angry look on his face but Dom noticed that didn't faze the young woman.

Victoria just looked over at Vince questioningly "Dominic Toretto?" Vince shook his head making Dom step forward a little minimizing the space between Victoria and "That's me" he told her his voice rumbling in irritation.

Victoria nodded and held out her hand to which Dom just looked in disdain he wasn't going to shake her hand like she wasn't here to accuse them of something "Right" Victoria pulled her hand back and pushed up her glasses as she pulled out a piece of paper out of her briefcase.

"I'm part of the hospital service they call us if they see anything _worrying_ " Victoria said as her eyes drifted to Rosalie who was still not awake, Dom growled and Victoria looked back to him her eyes now getting a little wide.

"Worrying?" Letty spat out as she stood by Dom's side looking like she had been slapped in the face "There's nothing worrying here, she fell, she got hurt" Letty hissed putting her hands on her hips with a vexed looking on her face.

Victoria just looked at Letty before looking down at the piece of paper in her hand "Miss Toretto sustained a severe trauma to the head yesterday but you never admitted her to the hospital" Letty opened her mouth to argue but Victoria carried on "She fell down the stairs in your home as a result of concussion" Victoria paused and looked at Letty who now had gone quiet her jaw tight.

Victoria passed the paper to Dom who scanned it quickly and his breath hitched when he realized he could lose her, if they found just cause that she was being abused or neglected "I've been placed as Rosalie's case worker".

"Wha-What does that mean?" Jesse asks as he stands over the far side of Rosalie's bed flinching when Victoria's icy blue eyes locked on his "It means from now on I'm in charge of Rosalie's safety" Victoria told them making every person in the room tense up.

Leon coughed and put his hand up as if he was talking to a teacher "Ma'am I can say now Rosalie is perfectly safe with us" Victoria's eyes squinted in confusion "Us? You all live together?" she asked as she wrote down something on a notepad she pulled out of her suit pocket.

The family all nodded "All except Vince" Letty told the blonde CPS worker as she nodded looking perplexed "It says here that Rosalie lives with her family?" Dom nodded as Victoria eyes the other males in the room in confusion "Are they your brothers?".

Dom gave a small nod "You don't need to have the same blood to be family" Victoria huffed and put her notepad away "So they're friends then" Dom shook his head definitely, she didn't get it, she didn't understand them "I don't have friends. I got family".

Victoria just sighed and walked back over to the door before turning back to the family "I'll be watching you" Dom stood still his eyes still trained on the now empty doorway "She wouldn't" Dom heard Letty murmur but he knew she was wrong.

Letty was never wrong but Dom knew that this time she was, if they even so much as thought Rosalie wasn't safe in their house, their family they would take her away without a second thought. A thought hit Dom and he closed his eyes with a sigh _How was he going to explain this to Rosalie?_

Letty seemed to know what was on his mind and wrapped her arm around his neck looking him in the eyes "We'll be fine, we'll show them she's perfecting safe she is with us" She whispered as Dom just looked over at Rosalie's bed sadly _Was she really safe with them?_

* * *

 **A/N: So just to put out there I have no idea if this is what CPS is like i'm not american so I don't know if this is how a situation would be handled but for the sake of this story i'm making it up.**

 **Thank you to everyone whose voted and commented, I hope you liked this chapter :D**


	7. What's going on?

**Hulkvengers & Blairx661: Thank you for reviewing i'm glad you both like it and hope you like this next chapter.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your kind words!**

 **Guest: Thank you for your comment about me bringing in CPS but that's what happens when your underage and doctors have concern for your well being and home life?**

* * *

Opening my eyes slowly the first thing I noticed was I was lay in a bed covered in bandaged and wires, the second thing I noticed was I was completely alone except for the sound of my own heartbeat beeping on the monitor next to me.

Sitting up slowly I brought my arm up to keep the sun out of my eyes only to gasps when I saw the red colored cast wrapped around my forearm, starting to panic I looked around the room wondering where everyone was before letting out a scream "DOM!".

Suddenly the door burst open and the worried figure of my brother rushed through the door "Rosalie!" Dom calls as he pulls my crying body into his arms as he stroked my head softly obviously trying not to hurt me "shh I'm here" Dom whispers gently as I continued to sob.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked my older brother as my tears began to dry up, Dom held my hand and sat on the edge of the bed looking very guilty I haven't seen him with that look since he got put in Lompoc Prison.

"Well baby girl you fell down the stairs..." Dom told me starting to explain about how my getting knocked over by the exploding NOS had given me a concussion although Dom hadn't told the doctor that, I looked down at my left arm at the hard cast wrapped around it _that's going to get annoying._

Looking up at Dom who stared right back "I forgive you" I tell him as he sighs and puts his head in his hands I knew that's what he needed to hear right now, Dom was all about family and I knew it would kill him if he ever thought I hated him.

Dom stood and pulled me into another hug as another knock at the door rang out "I love you" Dom whispered in my ear before he turned letting me see who had walked in "Hello Miss Toretto I'm Doctor Hanson" The plump dark skinned doctor said giving me a gentle smile.

"Hi" I whisper back playing with my cast as she gives me a knowing smile "Don't worry it won't itch forever" she said with a rough laugh as she took my vital signs as I give a small laugh, I look up at Dom whose stood next to the bed stoically making me wonder what had happened since I'd been unconscious.

"So? Can I go home?" I ask Dr Hanson who looks over to Dom before looking down at her chart almost accusingly "Well all your test have come back" Dr Hanson says as I sit up with Dom's help "What's the verdict Doc?" Dom grunts out as he puts his hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Well Rosalie had a very traumatic fall, a broken arm in two place, bruised ribs and a very nasty concussion" Dr Hanson listed off as Dom's grip got tighter on my arm something was wrong here, I looked at Dr Hanson giving her the puppy eyes making her sigh " but no permanent damage".

I looked at Dom and cheered before curling up in pain as both Dom and Dr Hanson reached for me "I'm ok" I groaned out as Dr Hanson looked down at her chart "Now I think it's best if you take the next week off from school" Dr Hanson tells me as she looks over the top of her glasses.

"But she graduates in a week" Dom argued as he frowned at Dr Hanson who looked down at me "Did you take all your exams?" I nodded my head at her question making her grin widely "Then I'd say Happy Graduation" She said as she walked towards the door giving Dom a look as she passed him.

"What's going on!" I demanded as soon as we were alone but Dom just raised an eyebrow as me and smiled easily "What's going on is my girl get's to come home" he cheered making me smile and forget all about my previous suspicion.

I looked down at the gown I was wearing and the IV still in my hand "I've got no clothes and I'm still hooked up" I told Dom with a small laugh as he nods "Mia packed a bag but it's in the car I'll go get it" I nodded as Dom kissed my head and walked out the door whistling as he goes.

A small knock made me look up as a nurse waved at me from the door "Can I come in?" she asked making me nod "I'm here to set you free" She laughed pointing to my IV "Great" I smiled widely excited to get myself out of this hospital and back home with my family.

The nurse puts a hazard box and the bed and quietly begins to take the tape from my hand making me wince when the needle shifted under my skin, looking up I saw her looking at me before quickly averting her eyes.

I frowned again "Sorry this might sting a little" she muttered as she pulled the needle from my vein and quickly placed a plaster on it and taking off her gloves placing it all in the yellow hazard tub before she looked down at me again with a weird look.

"I know this isn't any of my business but how are things at home?" she whispered as she looked at all of my bandage covered wounds "What?" I ask her wondering what the hell she was getting at, she coughed awkwardly "I just mean...".

A loud throat clearing made the nurse and I look to the door where Dom stood watching the nurse with hard eyes before she turns back to me with an uneasy smile "leave that plaster on for a few hours" she tells me before practically running out of the door.

Dom and I stared at each other for a minute before he place the bag on the bed "Get dressed i'll be back" he told me firmly as he walked out of the door in the same direction as the nurse did. Huffing I opened the back and walked to the bathroom to change which was harder than it looked with only one good arm and a few dodgy ribs.

After successfully changing my underwear I put my legs into my jeans before pulling them up and doing the button up just about, hearing raised voices I stopped and listened carefully knowing it was Dom's voice I could hear but why would he be shouting?

"Rosalie?" Dom's worried voice rang out and I put my head around the door frame to see his relieved face "You ok?" he laughed seeing my red tired face "Yeah I just... I can't" I tried again to get the right words but Dom seemed to understand and walked forward ready to help.

Slipping my bad arm through the arm hole I winced as Dom quickly lifted the shirt over my head and pulling it over me "better?" he mumbled as he reached for my shoes and started to put them on my feet as I sat on a chair left in the bathroom.

I pulled out a cardigan Mia had put in the bag and pulled it around me smiling at the warmth that radiated from it, Dom gently lifted me from the car and threw the bag over his shoulder as he wound his arm around my waist so I could lean on him as we walked.

Walking out of my hospital room I frowned when all the nurses and doctors were eyeing us making Dom growl in annoyance "Come on" he muttered pulling me down the hall where whispers began to sound out around us.

"Geez Dom what did you do?" I joked to my older brother but his face didn't move from it's hardened expression "Dom?" I ask again but Dom just shakes his head as he leads me out of the hospital and to his car "It's nothing" he grunted but I knew it was something that had gotten to him.

Whatever was wrong with Dom had to do with me, Dom only get's this angry and unforgiving if you do or say something to his family but that made me wonder _what had happened between my falling down the stair to me waking up?_


	8. Welcome Home

"We're home" Dom deep baritone voice rang out waking me from my slumber "How can you be sleeping you only just woke up" Dom said with a laugh as he opens his car door and climbing out leaving me rolling my eyes at his teasing.

Feeling the door being opened next to me I swing my legs out as Dom helps me up yet again and grabbing my bag silently "So when are we going to talk about it?" I asked my big brother as he practically carried up the stairs to 1327, _my home._ Dom just looked at me with a raised eyebrow but he knew what I was getting at "you know what I mean Dom" I argue wincing as I pull myself trying to push myself away from him.

Dom sighed and rubbed a hand over his face immediately looking stressed out "Look we'll talk later just don't ruin this for them?" I frowned when he said that "Ruin what?" The door was quickly thrown open and a party popper was opening in my face make me jump in fright.

Looking up in surprise I grin seeing my family at the door all smiling with funky looking party hats, party poppers and horns "Welcome home!" they all shouted as Dom laughed next to me, I looked over to him but he just shook his head which I took as _don't tell them he nearly told m_ e _about the surprise._

I suddenly found myself wrapped in a small set of trembling arms and instantly knew who had tangled themselves around me "Hey Mi" I whispered as my older sister shook as she cried "I'm so sorry" she sobbed when she pulled back from me her eyes wandering over my injured frame.

I grabbed her hand and smiled keeping back the tears that threatened to fall "It's not your fault, any of you" I added as I looked at all the faces staring back at me each guiltier than the last "We're family" They all gave me a soft smile before Letty gently pulled me into the house showing me all the decorations they had put up just for me.

After Mia had stopped crying she put on some music and everyone started to chill out like nothing had changed "let's see the damage then girl" Leon asked when he sat next to me on the couch beer in hand as he nodded to my arm.

Grinning I took of my cardigan and put my arm into his hand as he let out a whistle "Man I had to be the person who pisses you off" He laughed as the others joined in "Wait!" I called out getting an idea and started to look through the draws next to me smiling when I found what I needed.

"Sign me?" I say holding up the black sharpie to my family who all gave me a nod and passed the pen around as they all left me something on my cast in their own special way, Dom had to smack Leon and Vince upside of the head when they tried to draw things that shouldn't ever be drawn on a 17 year olds arm but settled for our family motto _Ride or Die._

Letty finished writing on my arm and I smiled looking down at the words that we often recited to each other "Mi vida Loca" I looked up at her and nodded that was our thing, our saying, altough we both loved the life we have with our family and the racing we agree that it's crazy.

"Where's Jesse?" I ask looking around holding the pen he was the only one who hadn't signed it "The mad scientest is the kitchen" Dom piped up from in front of the tv as he watched Vince and Leon gaming.

I nodded and slowly made my way into the kitchen being careful not to move my ribs much "Hey Jesse" I greeted startling him "Sign my cast?" I questioned handing him the pen knowing he'd have thousands of ideas running through his head so i just placed my arm on the counter and let him doddle away.

"I ah just want to say about the CPS thing we're all on your side" Jesse began as he continued to draw "What CPS thing?" I asked him confused _what the hell was he talking about?_ "You know that hot child protection lady that threatened Dom when you were..." Jesse finally looked up at me his face now white in realization "Unconcious... Ro wait!".

I ran back into the living room not caring about my body screaming at me in pain "when were you going to tell me about the child protection coming to the hospital before or after they take me away!" I shout lividly looking my brother as he drops his beer bottle.

"What how did you?" Dom started just as Jesse poked his head around the door frame giving a little wave "JESSE!" everyone shouted making the skitish designer run down into the basement where his bedroom was.

"Well?" I shouted again looking around the room noticing them all look at me guiltily they all knew. "I didn't tell you because it's not happening" Dom told me calmly as Mia had began to pick up the broken bottle pieces avoiding my eyes.

"That's not your choice Dom! We have no choice" I let out my voice cracking in realization of what could happen "I don't want to go...I..." shaking my head I ran upstairs slamming the door behind me curling up on the bed _this wasn't happening... why was it happening?_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is so short I started this chapter and forgot to finish it before starting the next one whoops!**


	9. Bye Bye CPS

A few knocks at the door woke me from my tear filled nap, I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep until I sat up on my bed my eyes feeling heavy from the amount of crying I had done, tear of pain and also tears of sadness.

Another knock at the door sounded "Come in" I called out my voice sounding deeper and strained "Hi baby" Letty said as she walked through the door and sat on my bed as she smoothed away the hair that had stuck on my face from tears.

"Listen nothing is going to happen, I wont let it" Letty told me with her husky voice "We're a family and when they see that they'll know they made a mistake" she added when she saw me look at her doubtfully.

"Come on let's get you dressed and downstairs, you're coming to the garage with us" Letty told me as she patted my knee and walked over to my closet with a smirk "I still can't believe Dom gave you the best room" she laughed with a twinkle in her eye.

All the rooms in our house we're the same size but there was only one with a walk in closet and Dom had given it to me much to Mia's dismay"You're such a princess" Letty laughed as she threw some clothes on the bed placing a kiss on my forehead.

I looked at myself in the mirror after being dressed by Letty who was not a gentle as Dom was at the hospital but it's all or nothing with Letty "Wow Letty who knew you had style" I joked as she clipped my black bracelet around my non broken arm.

Letty just raised an eyebrow at me and simply pointed to her outfit "It's mechanic chic" she dead panned as she helped me get downstairs without falling. Again. Reaching the bottom step I saw my brother sitting alone in the living room looking more upset than I'd ever seen him "I'll go wait in the car" Letty murmured as she practically ran out of the house.

Silence wrapped around the house as neither Dom nor I spoke he just sat with his hands clasped together his eyes on the floor, I sat on the edge of the couch as and faced Dom with a small sigh "I'm not mad you didn't tell me, I'm mad because they thought you could ever hurt me"I said aloud as Dom's head raised up slowly.

"Hell you couldn't even watch when I had to get that tetanus shot last year" I said giving a tearful laugh as Dom's face lit up in remembrance "I'm mad because they only person I've ever really been able to count on is getting looked at like he's evil".

Dom stood and pulled me into his chest as I let out a small sob "We'll show them what family means Dom they'll see" Dom nodded and pulled me back with a proud smile "What is family?" he asked his eyes shining knowing he'd taught me well.

"Family means you don't turn you backs on them, even when they do" I explained watching his face change at my words "that's right" he whispered as he kissed my forehead before pulling himself together"Let's go we've got cars to fix up and if you're off school you'relearning" Dom told me with a smirk as he helped me towards his car giving a laugh when I groan.

 **:::**

Sitting with Mia in Dom's office I tried to help her with the paperwork but I had no idea what I was doing "Uh Mi, is this supposed to be filed under Imports?" I asked holding up the paper which had loads of numbers and other things written on it.

Mia sighed but gave me a small smile and took the paper from me "Why don't you go down and see Dom" she said knowing I was getting bored filling paperwork with her "Thanks Mi!" I shout as I run out of the office "Be careful with your arm" I heard her call out from behind me as I bounded down the stairs and jumping on to Leon's back making him squeal.

Everyone turned around to watch us with amused looks as I slide back onto the ground and gave Leon a weird look "Did you just squeal?" I called out making him laugh falsely "Pfft no I..." Leon started until Vince walked forward and threw his arm over me "Man that was a girly scream" he laughed as the rest of the crew joined in.

"She's like a ninja Dom!" Leon defended when Dom patted him on the shoulder as we all start to laugh and rough house before someone clearing their throat made us stop and turn to look at the door where a serious woman in a dress suit stood watching us carefully.

"Rosalie Toretto, I'm.." The lady walked closer to me with her hand up until Leon and Vince stood in her way their arms crossed but the lady just looked at them with contempt " Victoria Parker, I'm your caseworker for the Child Protective Service's".

I just looked at her wide eyed as I pushed myself in between the two men as they glared at her "What do you want?" I whispered hoping she wasn't here for anything bad, Victoria just smiled at me softly a face far from the looks she was giving my family.

"Well I didn't get a chance to speak to you before Dominic discharged you from the hospitals care" Victoria explained making it sound as if Dom taking me home was a bad thing "I don't want you here" I told her but she just smiled at me again "That's not your choice I'm afraid".

"What is she doing here?" I heard Mia ask coming down from Dom's office"Miss Toretto, I was just checking up on Rosalie and to give you these" Victoria said as she pulled some papers out of her briefcase and handing them to Dom.

"What is it Dom?" Mia questioned as she stood by me as my brother and Letty looked over the papers then gave Victoria an icy look "It's Rosalie's hospital records, _all of them_ " Letty seethed looking like she could kill "She's a kid they get hurt all the time. Why don't you go save kids who really need saving".

Dom pulled Letty back as she stood toe to toe with Victoria who didn't look worried "I'm just doing my job Miss Ortiz" Victoria replied to Letty who looked shocked as Victoria just smiled widely "You look surprised, you think I wouldn't do my research?".

No one spoke as Victoria push up her glasses and giving Dom another firm look "I'll be back to look at Rosalie's living arrangements and other things soon" Dom opened his mouth to speak when a tow truck pulled up and Brian got out of it.

"Bad time?" Brian asked obviously sensing the atmosphere in the room,Dom just shook his head "Not at all she was just leaving" Dom finalized as Victoria just gave me a nod and began to walk away.

"CPS?" Brian question Dom evidently seeing the big logo on my paperwork and Victoria's badge "Yeah it's a long story" Dom sighed sounded defeated as he sat on a stack of tires with my papers clutched in his hands "Uhh I'll be back" Brian stuttered as he back walked out of the garage looking determined.

 **:::**

"Hey,Hey!" Brian called as he ran across the parking lot following the CPS lady who was just at the garage "Hey! Excuse me" Brian called again finally getting her attention when she turned to him looking annoyed "I am not a hey, my name is Victoria" Victoria replied putting her briefcase in her car.

" _Right_ , I'm Brian O'Conner and I'm _undercover_ here" Brian admitted trying to keep his voice low "Undercover?"Victoria repeated as she crossed her arms looking at him dubiously"We're currently watching Dom and I'm here undercover" Brian told her as he fished his wallet out of his back pocket and taking out his real I.D that was hidden behind other fake ones.

Brian gave the I.D to Victoria who looked at it and nodded "So you see we can't have you around here" Brian said making Victoria frown at him"It's my job to protect that girl in there Mr O'Conner"she argued but Brian just nodded knowingly "I can keep her safe"he promised hoping that would be enough.

"If this will help you and us I will step aside but I want the name of your superior for communication purposes and I want you to report anything that will help us" Victoria told Brian with a sigh with relief "Ask for Sergeant Tanner, he'll tell you everything you need to know" Victoria gave Brian one last look before peeling away in her car as Brian breathed a sigh of relief, _bye bye CPS._


	10. DT Auto-Shop

**Guest- Thank you for your review, hope you like this next chapter.**

 **FlowerChild23- ;)**

 **starlily16: Thank you for letting me know I accidentally posted the wrong chapter!**

* * *

Seeing Dom looking down at the papers again I walked up to him and put my hand on his arm "You did a great job with me papa" I whisper as he head turns to look at me with an expression I hate to see on him.

"You are the reason why I'm still in school and why I'm the person I am today, Yes I'm stubborn and crazy at times but it's because of you that I'm alive Dom".

Dom got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around me as we look at the rest of the family only to see them smiling at us, Dom opens his arm and they all crowd in for our special Toretto appreciation hugs.

"Lee, are you crying?" Letty asked the man next to her who shook his head "Nah, the girl just gives good speeches is all plus I have allergies" Leon says wiping the corner of his eyes making us all laugh, the atmosphere back to normal.

A tow truck pulls up by the garage doors and we all look at it silently until Brian walks back up to us smiling happily "All right, what the hell is this?What do you got there?" Dom asks as he leans up against the door with a smirk.

Brian points at the smashed up red car on the bed of the truck "This is your car" He tells Dom seriously "My car?" Dom repeats as Jesse bangs on the car door "I said a 10-second car, not a 10-minute car" I stood next to Dom with a smirk as I let out a laugh.

"You could push this across the finish line, or tow it" Jesse mumbles to us and Letty let's out a loud laugh "You couldn't even tow that across the finish line" I sass as my family laugh backing me up.

Brian just squints as me playfully "No faith" he gestures to us with his hand "I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard. This is a garage" Dom points to the cars we have inside and Brian sighs turning to Jesse "Hey pop the hood".

"Pop the hood?" Dom repeats with an impish grin, I cross my arms and watch the transaction between the two men with a smile "Pop the hood" Brian confirms and Dom nod before giving me his red bull "Bring her in" He tells Brian and walks off into the garage as Brian climbs into the tow truck.

I looked at Mia who seemed to be blushing and gave her a smirk "Ugh shut up" she muttered and walked off towards Dom her face a brighter red than before "I didn't even say anything" I shouted after her knowing exactly why she got flustered.

"You are a minx Mija" Letty whispered to me as she threw her arm over my shoulders and pulled me over to Dom with a laugh "I have no idea what you're talking about" I replied innocently.

Brian finally got the car into the garage and we all crowded around the hood which fell off in one piece when they opened it up "2JZ engine. No shit" Jesse exclaimed as he almost climbed into the hood, his face glowing.

" And what did I tell you?" Brian bragged giving Mia a subtle wink of my brother's shoulder as he looked at the engine "I retract my previous statement" Dom admits as he holds a crowbar in his hands and pointing it at the engine they were all fawning over.

"You know what? This will decimate all after you put about $15,000 in it. Or more, if we have to overnight parts from Japan" Jesse informed us as he points to the car excitedly and Brian just watches Dom carefully.

"We'll put it on my tab at Harry's," Dom tells Jesse who bounces happily "Yes!" I watched Jesse with a laugh as he starts to jumps around, ADD was strong with him he just couldn't keep still "I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass" Dom tells Brian as he points the crowbar at him.

"There's a show, down in the desert called Race Wars. That's where you'll do it." I frowned at my sister slightly when she rolled her eyes at Dom's words but I didn't call her out on it, Mia was never into the races or the cars.

"When you're not working at Harry's, you're working here. If you can't find the right tool in this garage, Mr. Arizona...you don't belong near a car" We all smile at Dom as he taunts Brian jokingly but I knew there was some truth to his words, Dom was always right.

Leaning against the banged-up car I watched as Mia walked over to Brian and leaned into him "He owns you now" she smirks at him before walking off leaving Brian watching her every move.

Brian turns back around with a smirk until he sees me standing by him, watching him with inquisitive eyes "Hey kid, how's the arm" I just continued to look at him as he makes small talk, looking down at my arm that was in plaster I frowned "Don't hurt her".

Brian looked at me shocked before I elaborated "My sister, she's better than being Dom's accountant and whatever else he needs" Brian nodded and briefly looked over his shoulder "I won't" he promised with a small smile that I guess was supposed to be comforting.

"Yes, you will," I told him as I crossed my arms "Mia's never been interested in the racers before you, I know what they're all like, the wondering eyes, the 'just talking'. I love my brother but I've seen all those things first hand".

"but?" Brian prompts like he knew I had more to say "but, you seem different because I see the way you look at her too" I tell him as my hands drop by my sides as I walk past him "I won't hurt her if she gives me a chance" I hear Brian say from behind me.

I turn to him with a soft smile "I'll believe that when I see it" I take a step out of the garage before turning back to Brian "if you do hurt her though, I'll make sure you regret it" smiling at the look of shock on Brian's face, I finally walk away hoping he got my message.


	11. Salute mi familia

"Rosalie stop that!" Mia shouted at me when she caught me scratching the inside of my cast with a spoon, Dom had decided to do a Toretto BBQ to celebrate my getting out of the hospital and Brian's becoming part of the team.

"but Mi, it itches so bad" I whined as she took the spoon out of my hand and pull me down from the counter "Why don't you go outside and help Dom" she suggested making me raise an eyebrow at her "I'm beginning to think you only send me over to Dom when I'm annoying you" Mia gasped sarcastically and swatted my butt in the direction of my brother "Oh my god you caught me".

Giving her a look I walked outside and smiled when I saw everything was set up with Dom manning the BBQ "Why are you pouting Rosalie" Dom asked with a smile as he turned the food over he was cooking "Mia stop you from scratching your arm again?" I gave my brother a scathing look before pouting again "yes".

Dom just laughed and kissed the top of my head as I watched the chicken cook "Looks great Dom" I complimented as Brian walks over to us "Smells great too" he added and I gave him a small smile when he winked at me knowing he hadn't been scared off by my threat.

We all looked up when the sound of tires squealing came up the driveway "Finally" Dom muttered as he walked closer to Letty's car "So your sister hasn't been interested in racer guys huh?" Brian asked me trying to look inconspicuous.

Giving a small laugh I shook my head "Just be yourself, she hates it when guys act all macho like Vince" Brian laughed loudly making Vince look over to us with grocery bags in hand "I'm outta here" he growled glaring at Brian and shoving the bags into Leon's chest.

"Vince, get over here and give us a hand" Dom called over to Vince as he stomped away "Looks like you got all the help you need, brother" Vince shouted back as he got in his car and peeled away making me flinch from the sound his wheels made on the concrete "or when he acts like a baby" I added looking at Brian who just nodded tapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey baby girl, you okay?" Letty asked as she handed her bags to Leon who took them into Mia "She's been scratching again" Dom muttered back to Letty who raised her eyebrow at me "Hey!" I called out "Tattletale".

Dom gave me a smirk then looked at the house "Mia! The chicken's dry" my sister came through the back door laughing with a salad bowl "All right. I'm coming out already" I cheered as Letty plated all the chicken and put it on the table.

Sitting between Dom and Letty I smiled at my little family as we all gathered together around the table "Hey, hold up" Dom said to Jesse who took a piece of chicken and put it on his plate "Because you were the first to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace".

I smiled knowingly before noticing Brian looking at my brother in surprise as we all clasped our hands together in pray "Dear heavenly..." Jesse started slowly "Spirit" Leon interjected when Jesse started to struggle "Spirit. Thank you" Jesse nodded to Leon who replicated.

"Thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous injection, four core intercoolers and ball-bearing turbos and titanium valve springs. Amen" we all started to clap proudly of Jesse's car prayer.

"Not bad," Dom said pointing to Jesse happily as the computer geek smiled at us "He was praying to the car gods, man" Letty laughed taking herself some cornbread as Mia helped me put food on my plate.

"Look who it is, Old Coyotes 'R' Us." Leon called out as I turn to see Vince walking over to us looking grumpy "I thought you weren't hungry, pumpkin" Leon joked making me laugh "You know, I gotta eat" Vince told us still looking upset.

"He's always hungry" Letty grumbled giving Vince the side eye looking pissed "All right, sit down" Dom sighed waving his arm towards the table, Vince nodded and kissed the top of Dom's head in thanks before rubbing my shoulder as he passed by.

I watched silently as Vince and Brian gave each other looks but said nothing, hopefully they wouldn't start throwing punches over the table but I was down to see that too "Let's eat some grub, man" Letty announced giving Vince a big pat on the back.

Looking around the table I noticed Dom looking between Brian and Vince too before his eyes met mine and I knew he was thinking about something but my brother was usually the hardest one of my family to read except for his eyes you could tell when something was wrong with Dom just by his eyes.

"Dom..." I muttered but he just shook his head and patted my shoulder carefully as he started eating his food "What, you rent a movie or something?" Leon called out to us and my head quickly turned in his direction "Sure as long as it's not porn again!".

Leon gave me an exasperated look "That was one time, Angelface" he said pointing at me as I grimaced "One time too many" I argued as he threw his hands up in the air "I got the tape in the wrong box, I'm sorry".

Brian held his hands up laughing and looked at Leon "You made her watch porn?" I huffed as Leon let out another laugh " No we were supposed to be watching The Blair Witch Project" he stopped when he could continue from laughing.

I glared at him and turned to Brian "but instead, what we got was The Bare Bitch Project" everyone cracked up at my words even Vince was laughing "hey it's not funny, I was scarred for days after" I started to smile too when everyone carried on laughing "You guys are sick" I joked with a small laugh.

"We may be sick princess but we're still your family and the only family you've got" Leon pointed out as Dom nodded at me with a smile "Even Vince when he's grumpy," I asked making the older gruff man smirk "Yeah kid, even me".

I gave them all a smile as Mia held my good hand "Well good because I wouldn't change any of you" I told them as they all cheered until I gave Leon a fake glare "but you are on thin ice mister!".


	12. Nine seconds flat

Dom sat in the hood of the supra as his team worked on another car, a car which he hadn't told his baby sister was actually hers. Dom was building it for a present after her graduation, he knew she wasn't expecting him to build her one, she probably thought he would buy one.

Like Mia, Rosalie was smart and so she was great academically but unfortunately, she was like him in every other sense meaning he had to find ways to get her to study in school and if bribing her with a car would do it then he'd bribe her a car.

Dom had already come to terms with his life being the way it was but he'd be damned if his sisters went down the same route, that's why he'd been so hard on Mia to pursue medical school and hard on Rosalie to finish high school with good grades.

Looking down at Rosalie and Brian who were sat in front of him with Brian explaining to Rosalie what she needed to do, Dom knew that he needed to talk to Brian knowing the kid had a thing for Mia and the big brother inside of him wanted to know what was up.

"You got big plans tonight?" Dom asked the blond male who looked up at him and gave a short nod keeping his facial expression in check "Yeah. We're going out to dinner" Dom looked over to Mia who was writing things down on her clipboard laughing along with Letty about something "You break her heart, I'll break your neck".

Brian gave Dom a serious look "That's not gonna happen" Dom looked at Rosalie confused when she coughed a laugh walking away to Letty as Brian let out a small chuckle "I already had the talk from Rosalie, she's a little scary when she wants to be".

Dom smirked letting out a short laugh of his own "Yeah she's a lot like Letty in a way, it's the only mother figure she's really known" Dom noticed Brian was hanging on his every word and decided to let him in a little "I want to show you something".

Driving back to the house Dom walked over to the wooden garage they had at the top of the driveway, opening the doors he smiled when he saw the Dodge Charger sat exactly where he left it "Me and my dad built her".

The garage was full of medals, pictures and other pieces that belonged to their late father, the Toretto siblings had kept the garage as a shrine to their dad, he was a professional stock car driver who earned a hell of a reputation on the track.

Brian walked forward and whistled appreciatively "Nine hundred horses of Detroit muscle. It's a beast" Dom told him and smiled reminiscently "You know what she ran in Palmdale?" Brian shook his head his eyes never moving from the car "No. What?".

"Nine seconds flat" Dom boasted with his eyes glistening "My dad was driving. So much torque, the chassis twisted coming off the line. Barely kept her on the track" he laughed as Brian followed him around the car "So, what's your best time?" Brian questioned him inquisitively.

"I've never driven her" Dom admitted as Brian gave a chuckle "Why not?" Dom looked over the car silently "It scares the shit out of me" Dom turned and pointed to a picture on the walk "That's my dad" Dom started to walk around the car deep in thought.

"He was coming up in the pro stock-car circuit. Last race of the season a guy named Kenny Linder came up from inside, in the final turn. He clipped his bumper and put him into the wall at 120. I watched my dad burn to death. I remembered hearing him scream but the people that were there said he had died before the tanks blew".

Dom gave a quick glance at Brian who was watching him with a look of interest and pity "They said it was me who was screaming. I saw Linder about a week later. I had a wrench, and I hit him and I didn't intend to keep hitting him but when I finished, I couldn't lift my arm".

Dom finished his lap of the car as Brian sat down still listening intently "He's a janitor at a high school, he has to take the bus to work every day and they banned me from the tracks for life. I live my life a quarter-mile at a time. Nothing else matters. Not the mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit".

Letting out a breath Dom gave Brian an emotionless look "For those 10 seconds or less...I'm free" Dom sat opposite Brian who had yet to say a word "man... I'm sorry and you got two years for it?" Brian questioned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah two years for assault and battery, god, I remember Ro's small hand holding me tight crying when Mia told her I had to go away" Dom remembered as his hands tensed "She was just a kid when it happened, I don't think she even remembers him".

"Mia would call me crying that Rosalie needed me, she would ask why I wasn't there to put her to bed or take her to the park" Dom sighed and rubbed the palm of his hands "For months she'd ask Mia if I was taken away because she had been bad ".

Dom heard Brian sigh heavily "What about your mom?" the blond asked tentatively "she uh, passed not long after Ro was born, Letty and I took over the parenting thing after my dad died and that's all she's ever really known".

"Things were tough for a while, still are but I will never go back, I promised her that I would never go back and I intend to keep that promise" Dom grumbled as he remembered the promise he made to his sisters.

Looking back at Brian passive face Dom knew he had him deep in thought "So I know you'll keep Mia safe because I don't want to break that promise I made" smirking at Brian's surprised look Dom stood and walked back out of the garage with the younger male following him.


	13. I did it!

Watching Mia smile and practically float around as she put some decals on the Supra I grinned "Wow Mi, you're practically glowing" I said to my older sister as she blushed "That date must have been really good" thinking about what I just said I looked up at Mia "You didn't?".

Mia squealed and nodded "You and Brian?" I questioned as she blushed deeper "Yes! He was so sweet last night, asking all kinds of questions about us and I think he really cares" Mia gushed making me frown "What's wrong? Do you not like him?" Mia asked gently as she sat by me.

"No, I just don't want you to get hurt" I muttered standing up and flexed my fingers on my cast covered arm "I won't, I think he's a real great guy Ro" smiling at my sister I gave her a small hug before going to find my brother.

Walking up the metal stairs to his office I knocked on the door gently "Dom, can we talk?" Dom nodded and ushered me in as he finished a phone call "What's up Princess" he questioned looking at me expectantly.

"How much do you know about Brian?" I asked my older brother who looked at me suspiciously "as much as you do, why?" sighed I started to play with my cast "I dunno" I whispered as Dom moved his chair closer to me "What do you know?".

Looking back up into my brother's eyes I breathed heavily "I just don't think we should trust him, we don't know him and he's been asking Mia questions about us all, I like him but..." Dom just sat there watching me as I rambled on "Vince is adamant he's a cop Dom and if he is you've shown him exactly what goes on here".

"and what goes on here Rosalie" Dom rumbles as I quickly stand up "I'm not a baby Dom I know exactly what we do here, I know we can't afford half the stuff we have or bring in and now Brian knows it too!".

"What if he tells someone, I know none of this is legal you'd get arrested and you'll have to go back to prison. Oh god what if they found out that I knew and put me into jail, I'm too young for jail Dom, I mean sure I'd probably be okay but still, I don't want to share a cell with an overly large woman probably named Bertha!".

Dom stood and put his hands on my shoulders "Have I ever put our family in danger before?" shaking my head I sighed and put my arms around my brother as he pulled me into a hug "I just have a really bad feeling Dom and I can't lose you".

"You're not going to lose me, I know what I'm doing Ro" Dom promised as he pulled me away to look at me "I love you Rosalie and you are stuck with me for life" smiling widely I let out a little laugh "well then you're stuck with me too".

Dom laughed loudly "you're forgetting I'll want to meet every boy, see over every date and I'll be waiting for you on the porch with a shotgun" my eyes sprung open in surprise "Dom that's totally not fair!" Dom continued to laugh as we walked back down the metal stairs to the work floor as the team pulled up in their cars.

"what's got you pouting Mija," Letty asked as she walked closer to us with Leon and Jesse trailing behind her "Dom's getting all fatherly about my dating life" I told Letty as she raised an eyebrow at Dom "Waiting on the porch with a shotgun?" she guessed as I nodded.

"Wow I remember when Dom used to threaten the guys I'd bring home and those guys were just study partners but you my little sister, are screwed there's no way Dom's going to let you date anytime soon or... ever" Mia told me as Letty and Dom walked away to work on the Supra.

Leon threw an arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him "Well think about it this way Angelface, the boy has to meet Jesse, me, and Vince first and if he gets through the three of us and Dom then he gets to meet Letty".

We all look over to Letty who held a wrench in her hand looking inside the Supra "Huh?" she questioned when she saw us all looking at her "I changed my mind I'll become a nun, I'll be a good girl" I shouted quickly knowing no boy was going to get on Letty's good side.

I hadn't brought a guy home before whenever they realize I'm a Toretto and that my big brother is Dominic Toretto they usually either get really weird and fan boy-ish or they get really scared knowing who he is and what he's done.

As everyone walked away to work at their stations Letty turned to me "I forgot, Mija, this came for you" I took the envelope from her hand "What is it?" Dom asked wiping grease on a rag as I stared at the large envelope in shock "it's my exam results"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over to me as the envelope shook in my hands "Well are you going to open it?" Mia questioned looking equally as nervous as I felt "I don't think I can" I whispered looking at my family.

"Hey, look whatever is in that envelope will not change anything" Dom assured me as I turned the envelope over "yeah, we'll love you no matter what" Letty agreed as Dom put his arm around her "Okay, let's do it" I breathed out as I tore at the opening and pulled out the paper.

Reading the words I felt tears form in my eyes as I looked up at Dom "I did it" I whispered as they all watched me silently "I did it!" I cried out as they all began to cheer and scream, looking at the paper which shook in my hands I smiled "I'm valedictorian!".

Giving my results to Mia I squealed as Dom picked me up and spun me around laughing "I knew you could do it!" hugging myself tighter to my brother I grinned widely as my family all gathered round in a group hug "Leon please tell me you're not crying again".

* * *

 **So I know nothing about the schooling system in america so i'm really sorry if this is not factually correct.**


	14. Race Wars

Laying out my clothes on the bed I grinned today was was the day all racers had been waiting for, Race Wars, I'd got showered albeit a little awkwardly I think both Letty and my sister had seen parts of me that I will never be ashamed of again and my make up was done.

This wasn't the first time Dom was letting me go to the Race Wars but I was still excited knowing that after I graduated I wanted to start to race and I had to be ready and show people who I was, after all, I was a Toretto I needed to be seen as badass.

"Mija, are you ready?" Letty shouted as she banged on my door "Do you need help?" she shouted again as I pulled my vest top over my head and tugged on my jeans "No thanks, I'll be down in a second!" I called back as I did the button up, I was used to getting things done now with my cast, well everything except showering.

"Rosalie come on" Letty called as I pulled on my boots and buckling them up, grabbing my camo jacket and put my sunglasses on top of my head I opened my bedroom door "Coming!" I shouted back as I ran down the stairs.

"Hey be careful!" Dom barked as I reached the bottom, looking behind me at the stairs I realized why he had gotten so angry, he was still worried about my fall "Sorry" I muttered sheepishly as Dom gave me a look "again with the outfit?".

Letty bumped Dom with a smirk "leave her alone" I grinned at her as she gave me a wink "Yeah man, I mean she looks great" we all turned to give Leon a look as he chewed on his toothpick "What?" he questioned making me blush "Thank Lee"

"Alright girl, tonight you're with me" Letty announced as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door as Mia walked downstairs smirking playfully like she knew something that I didn't "What's up with Mia?" I questioned Letty as I got in her car.

"I dunno, Spliner must be one helluva good lay" Letty snickered as she started the car and took off towards the desert I smiled a little and rolled my eyes " I do not need to know about my sister's sex life thanks, or yours so please no more information".

Getting closer to Race Wars I couldn't help but be in awe of the number of racers here this year, Dom always let me come to the Wars he knew I loved to watch all the races I guess he thought it would be safer here knowing the cops never knew where the races were held.

"Damn it's gonna be easy pickings this year" Letty laughed as we sped closer to the entrance with the team following us with the trailers, seeing Dom's car in front I knew we'd be in quicker than everyone else because we owned the Race Wars, everyone wanted to see our team race.

"ugh whores everywhere" Letty groaned making me laugh at the amount of women walking around in nothing but I knew my brother had a wandering eye and a sweet tooth so I could sympathize with the older Latina.

"What are you gonna leave boot prints across their faces today Letty?" I mocked as she grinned at me pushing her sunglasses down her nose "I'd have their asses beat before you could say 'race rat'" she spoke raising her eyebrow at a woman passing by.

"You're too much Leticia" I joked getting out of her Nissan as Leon and Jesse started to unload the trailers were Mia and I spend a lot of time in counting money and keeping out the way, my sister isn't that big on cars although she knows how to drive.

"I'm off to make some money" Letty announced as she sped away with Vince doing the same leaving the rest of us to set up our area, women soon flocked over to us as they heard our team were here and that meant Dom was here.

I smirked knowing that as soon as Dom blows them off they usually fawn over Leon and Vince for some attention and getting with one of the Toretto team is like a prize for the race rats that hang around here but a lot of men come around too hoping to get a trophy of their own, something that Dom hates knowing I'll be 18 soon.

Filling up the cooler box full of ice and Corona I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder "See this is why I love you" Leon exclaimed as he took a Corona from the box making me squint at him "well this and you're so pretty" he stuttered seeing my glare.

Letting out a laugh I put on my glasses and smiled hearing the roar of the engines " a lot of people here this year" Mia says as she walks up beside me "and a lot more guys drooling at the ever growing beauty of the youngest Toretto" she laughs as I push her shoulder when she points out a few guys waving at me.

"says you, you had Brian eating crappy tuna for weeks because he wanted to see you" I pointed out as she blushed again "So where is Romeo?" I questioned as she shrugged "he said he'd be here, well he told Dom he'd be here".

Nodding at my older sister I opened my mouth to speak when Letty ran over to me "Come with me" she demanded pulling on my arm, I turned to Mia who just grinned at me again "Good luck!" she called as Letty pulled me away.

We walked through some cars before we got to her car which was parked in the race bay, where cars waited for someone to compete against "What are we doing?" I asked looking around "We're not doing anything" Letty announced as I turned back to her only to see her dangling her keys in my face.

Taking the keys from her hand I looked at her confused "Okay...?" Letty sighed and held up her hands in motion of the races going on "You want me to race?" I exclaimed in shock when she nodded "but Dom..." I started but was quickly cut off by Letty's harsh sigh.

"Listen Mija, if Dom didn't want you to race he wouldn't have taught you how to drive" Letty grumbled looking over the top of her sunglasses "Okay let's do it" I smiled widely until I heard whistling "Baby. Hey, baby".

I turned to see a guy looking at me appreciatively from inside of his car "You should watch from the side, I wouldn't want to get exhaust on that pretty face" He said giving me a wink "Put your money where your mouth is" I growled raising my eyebrow at him.

"I'll race you for that sweet little ass" He proposed giving me another look over, I frowned at him ready to reply when I heard Letty's pissed off growl "You want ass, why don't you hit Hollywood Boulevard? You want an adrenaline rush, it'll be two large" I looked at her in shock as she flashed the wad of money.

"Right here. Right now. What's it gonna be?" Letty added as the guy looked between me and the money in Letty's hand before nodding and pulling out a roll of money "You got it" he drove up to the start line as Letty opened the door and let me in the driver seat.

"Letty I can't" I admitted as she took the money back out of her pocket showed it to me "See this it's just paper. if you lose it, it doesn't matter to me. You matter to me Rosalie, this is for you not for the money".

Closing the door I let out a shaky breath as I start the car up and drove forward to the start line where an official stood between the cars with his hands in the air, revving the car I turned to look at the guy as he blew kisses in my direction.

Looking away in distaste I pushed up my glasses ready to kick his ass now, nodding at the official when he pointed at me I gripped the wheel as he threw his arms in the air and back down.

Pressing down on the accelerator I flew off ahead of the guy as I heard cheering from the crowds, shifting gears I noticed we were neck and neck but he was slowly crawling ahead of me.

My thumb hovered over the NOS button waiting for the right time to press it "See ya" I jested as I pressed the button and grinned as the car shot forward kicking up the sand from around the wheels.

Dashing over the finish line I let out a laughing breath "I won" I smiled to myself as I turned the car and drove back towards the finish line where I knew Letty and my money would be waiting for me.


	15. Don't touch me

Getting out of Letty's car I smirked when the crowd gathered around the car waiting to see who the winner was, I smiled feeling myself being patted on the back and being asked questions "You did it girl" Letty exclaimed when she pushed through the crowd.

Hugging her I let out a laugh "I did, I really did and it was great" I laughed from the adrenaline rush "Well I guess fair is fair" the guy stated as he walked forward and handed me the money before giving me a bro hug "race you soon Toretto?" he asked and I gave a little smirk nodding.

Letty threw her arm around me and pushed our way through the crowd as I counted my money before halving it and offering it to her "What's that for?" She asked but didn't take the money "you won it" she added, "Yeah with your car" I retorted pushing the money towards her again.

"we're family, there's no such thing as yours or mine" Letty explained as we neared our area "the team knew about me getting to race didn't they?" I asked and Letty grinned at me mischievously "Of course they did".

My brother and the others all turned and looked at me anxiously as we got closer to them "well?" he asked quietly when he saw my downturned face "I'm sorry Dom..." I started and they all got quiet "but I can't hear you over my money" I grinned as they all let out their breaths.

"You won?" Dom grinned as I nodded "Of course she won, the guy had no chance" Letty reiterated as Dom picked me up and swung me around as my family all cheered along with the usual crowd that hung around us.

"Well I guess your one of us now" Vince smirked as I was passed around for hugs with my family, Dom just stared Vince down before nodding "I guess she is" smiling widely I handed Dom my winnings before running over to the trailer where I bumped into Brian.

"Hey" He greeted before looking at me again "You seem happy" he noted as I was still shaking from adrenaline "I just won my first race" I squealed to him as he smiled widely and gave me a quick side hug "Wow congratulations, still got the post winning shakes huh?".

I nodded quickly "It feels great though" I explain as he smirks at me "I know what you mean" he admits as he's hit by the trailer door "Hey, what's up, Jesse?" Brian greets Jesse who quickly walks out of the trailer like he was on a mission.

"What's in your hand?" Brian asks sounding alarmed as we walked after Jesse "Throwing down the pink slip, just like you" I look up at Brian concerned as we follow closely "The pink slip to what? The Jetta?" Brian questions as Jesse continues to walk "Yeah".

"You can't bet your dad's car" I argued trying to keep up with the two of them whilst simultaneously wanting to run and tell Dom "It's all right. I ain't losing, this fool is running a Honda 2000. I'll win" Jesse explained to us, he'd obviously given it a little thought.

"That way, me and my dad can roll when he gets out of prison. It's all good" Jesse says looking at me as I put my hands on my hips "They're gonna throw him right back in prison after he kills you" I sassed as he ran over to his car as it's driven to the start line.

Leon steps out of the car and bro hugs Jesse "You visualize the win. Visualize the win, Jesse" he tells the younger racer "I'm serious, you got to listen to me, man" Leon mutters as he shuts Jesse's door.

"Who are you racing?" Brian questions as we look over to the Honda to see Johnny Tran inside the car looking back at us "Jesse, don't do it" I begged as Tran stared at us emotionless "Rosalie's right Jesse. I bet you he's got more than $100,000 under the hood of that car" but Jesse didn't listen he sped off as soon as the official threw down his arms.

"What are we going to do?" I mumbled to Brian rhetorically as we watched Jesse start off strong "Oh shit" I gasped when Tran sped past Jesse and across the finish line "Oh fuck" I whispered knowing Jesse wouldn't give up his dad's car.

Watching Jesse drive away Leon grabbed my arm from behind me "come on" he said as we ran back towards Dom to warn him "Yo! Heads up, bro. We got problems" Leon called to Dom who stood instantly his eyes shooting to mine "What?".

"It's Jesse" I whispered biting my lip as Dom looked up to where Jesse's car could still be seen taking off "Where's Jesse going?" Dom questioned and I sighed heavily "He just raced Tran for slips" I confessed feeling like crap.

Dom rubbed his forehead "Oh, shit" he swore as we looked up to see Tran's car speeding towards us "Where's he going?" he growled as he got out his car "He went to the car wash" Dom lied pointing around.

"Whatever. Go fetch my car" Tran hissed and Dom looked back at Tran "Go fetch your car We're not on your block. You better watch who you talk to like that" Dom grabbed me gently and turned us away.

"Toretto!" Dom and I both stopped in our tracks and I felt a hand on my bicep, I looked up to see Leon pulling me away from the two men discretely before he and Vince moved to Dom's side as members from Tran's team came over.

"SWAT came into my house... disrespected my whole family because somebody narked me out" Tran growled his hands tightening into fists "And you know what? It was you!" Dom's fist met Tran's face quicker than I could blink.

Everything soon burst into chaos except for me where I stood watching my brother hit Tran over and over again, feeling like my body had been frozen "Dom" I called softly "Dom?" I yelled again until the situation crashed down on me.

"Dom!...Dom stop it" I screamed over and over as I felt tears sliding down my face when security guards struggled to get Dom off of Tran "Get off of him, man" Dom's fist continued to rain down heavily "Dom, chill out, man. Come on!".

"I never narked on nobody! I never narked on nobody!" Dom shouted at Tran's prone body as Vince and the security held him back "Dominic!" I screamed loudly making me brother stop and look at me in shock.

"Rosalie," Dom said softly his arm reaching out to me "Don't touch me" I hissed pushing him away "You promised me, you promised!" turning away from him I pushed my way through the crowd and away from him as he shouted my name desperately as I disappeared from his sight.


	16. Is that it?

**Momochan77- Yep Dom will do anything to protect anyone he cares about and Rosalie is definitely like her big brother in that sense, hope you like this update!**

 **FlowerChild23- Sorry :( but hopefully this chapter isnt sad for you, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Walking around Race Wars I was still being congratulated by random people I stopped when I saw a few of Tran's people looking over to me and whispering, turning around I bumped into something solid "Sorry" I apologized until I noticed it was Tran, sporting some cuts and bruises from my brothers beating.

Tran smirked down at me as I tried not to show any emotions in front of him "Well... Well... little Toretto" I gritted my teeth hearing the mocking in his voice "all alone out here with the big bad wolves and no big brother in sight" Tran continued lifting his hand up and rubbing my cheek.

I knocked his hand away from me stepped closer to him as he eyed me carefully "I don't need anyone to back me up unlike some people" I taunted motioning to the idiots stood behind me as Tran's jaw tightened getting what I was hinting at "and we all know, the wolves lose at the end of that story".

Pushing past Tran I breathed heavily as I walked away knowing how much trouble I could have and could still be in talking to Tran like that but I am a Toretto and nobody pushes us around, walking back over to our pit stop I wondered if Dom was upset at me for storming off.

Wandering through groups of scantily dressed women dancing against each other and trying to attract the racers, I noticed Dom and Mia were stood face to face as the others watched on "I have respected you and I haven't said shit. Now I am asking you not to go" Mia begged my brother but I had no idea what they were fighting about.

I watched as my brother gently grabbed Mia's arms as she fought against him " I'm doing this for all of us" Stepping closer I frowned, Mia has never begged Dom not to do anything.

It was making me wonder what was he going to do that's so bad "Don't give me that crap. You're doing this for you!" Mia cried out again.

"Why are you insisting on doing this? What am I supposed to tell Rosalie if this one goes bad? Dom, please, just don't" Mia sobbed as I stood behind them "If what goes bad?" I questioned as they both froze looking over at me.

I crossed my arms realizing this was something awful if my sister was so against it "Ro, I don't think" Letty started as she grabbed my shoulder but I pulled myself away "Don't baby me, not now".

Looking over at my brother and sister they glanced at each other "Why's Mia crying?" Dom walked over to me and put his hands on arms but I didn't pull away like Mia had "Remember when you said you knew we did things on the side, well that's what we have to do tonight".

I gulped as Mia sighed crossing her arms looking sad "Is it dangerous?" I whispered and Dom smiled at me "No" liar "Then you won't mind me tagging along" I smiled sarcastically getting into the front seat of Letty's car listening to the team argue outside.

"She can stay with me, I'll keep her safe" I heard Letty finalize before getting into the car with me as Mia continued to argue with Dom "Rosalie, you are going to be the death of me" Letty announced with a grin as she started the car but I didn't smile back.

"Tell me everything" I ordered as Letty glanced over at me "I'll be 18 in a few days, I'm not a little girl anymore" I pleaded as Letty sighed with a short nod and began telling me about stealing expensive electronic equipment by hijacking moving trucks

Letting out a long breath I looked at my hands not knowing what to say "So you're the ones all over the news" I frowned before letting out a short laugh "How did I not guess that it would be you guys".

Letty grinned but gave me a serious look "You can't tell anyone about you being here, you weren't supposed to know but you have that... Toretto stubbornness in you" she grumbled but her eyes were full of laughter.

"Is Dom mad at me" I whispered picking at my nails as Letty put her hand on mine "Mija you could shoot him and he still wouldn't be mad at you" I smiled and looked out of the window as we drove up an empty road.

Letty stopped the car but looked pensive "What's wrong Let?" I asked knowing Letty was never this apprehensive she was the do first and think later kind of person "Nothing" she muttered getting out of the car as Dom started uncovering some cars.

Vince opened a door to one of the cars and nodded to me patting the open door "All right, we're one man short" Dom started then pointed to Letty "Letty, I need you on the left side" Letty picked up a backpack and threw into open door that Vince had opened for me.

"Your sister's right about this one, this don't feel good. " I looked at Leon shocked as did Dom who only pointed at him "Don't do that" Letty sighed handing my brother a weird looking gun "Something's wrong" hearing them voice their worries made me a little scared.

"Stop" Dom ordered as Letty crossed her arms "We shouldn't be doing this without Jesse" Dom looked at everyone with a sigh "This is the mother lode. We've been on this for three months. After this, it's a long vacation for everyone. Let's go".

I walked over and sat in Letty's designated car shutting the door as she and Dom stood talking about something that was making her smile before Dom walked over to me and opened the door crouching by the side of me.

"Listen I'm not mad at you Ro, I just want to keep you safe" Dom sighed heavily when I didn't answer him "just stay in the car with Letty, Mia's already threatened to kick my ass once today," Dom said making me smile.

"I know I've probably upset you more than once today and I'm sorry Rose but I won't break my promise to you, I won't go back there" Dom promised as I looked up at him knowing he always keeps his promises "Okay" I agreed as Letty got into the car looking tense "Alright, Let's go" Dom announced closing my door.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Letty" I whispered as the Latina looked at me with the same expression "me too Mija, me too" biting my lip I looking out into the darkness as we drove along.

Seeing the sunrise I knew we couldn't be far away now, Dom wanted to hit the truck as soon as it got light and sure enough, my heart started to pound when I saw a truck in the horizon.

"Is that it?" I asked Letty who nodded looking in her mirror nervously and I l knew if Letty was nervous then I should definitely be nervous too.


	17. What do we do now?

"Okay! Go time!" I heard Dom's voice crackle over Letty's walkie-talkie and watched as his car shot forward disappearing in front of the truck as its horn started to blow "We're all good. I got nothing on the scanners" Leon's voice came and Letty relaxed a little.

I looked around and noticed that our three cars and the truck were the only ones on this road "Wow we might actually not die or get caught" I mumbled sarcastically as Letty blinked at me slowly as we kept up with the truck.

"He's got a damn shotgun! Leon!" Dom's voice shouted through the small radio and terror struck me "I take it back" I whispered hoping to god that Vince doesn't get shot "Back off! Get him off of there!" Leon called back to Dom.

Letty shifted her gear and pulled up alongside the truck "Dom! I'm pulling up to distract him!" Letty called into the radio before throwing it down and pressing the pedal making us shoot in front of the truck "Hold on tight Rose".

Swerving in front of the car I began to regret getting into the car but now I could only hope my family makes it out alive "Come on boy!" Letty shouted as the car moved back and forth, taking off my seat belt I turned in the seat to see the truck.

"Letty!" I shouted as I saw the shotgun being pointed at us before the back window got shot "Son of a bitch" Letty screamed as we both

duck down trying not to get shot as she Letty slowed down, moving away from the front of the truck.

Letty started to look around "Where's the radio?" looking on the floor I picked up the radio and handed it to Letty "Dom! Move out of the way. I'm coming to get him" Letty passed me back the radio and I looked at her confused "How are we going to do that?".

Letty gave me a look "Close your eyes" eyeing her suspiciously I screamed when she suddenly slammed on the pedal and drove us under the truck and out the other side "You crazy bitch" I laughed as I held a hand to my chest.

My laughter was soon cut short when the truck swerved and knocked into the side of us "Letty" I cried out in fear as she tried to speed up out of the way but we were hit again sending us flying over the embankment and off the road.

"Rosalie" I heard Letty call as the car rolled and flipped, I felt myself being thrown around like a rag doll but there was nothing I could do about it, I knew Letty was okay she had her seat belt on protecting her.

I felt the car hit the ground and stop but I didn't have the strength to talk or move "Mija... Rose... Rosalie?" I heard Letty call from her seat trying to reach for me but I felt like everything was going so slowly.

Suddenly I heard another voice shouting our names "Letty, Rosalie?" it was Leon "are you okay?" I heard him ask Letty, she must have gotten out of the car "Is she dead?" I heard her sob "did I kill her?".

I heard Leon breath heavily as Letty continued to sob "Rosalie? Baby you okay?" I heard Leon ask tentatively as he crawled into the car and sighed happily seeing my open eyes "She's alive Letty".

Feeling myself being moved I groaned "Shit I'm sorry" Leon apologized as he pulled me from the car and up into his arms "Come on" he called to Letty and I looked up at the bright sky wondering where Dom and Vince were.

"Put her in here with me" I heard Letty speak and I was lowered onto the back seat with Letty who cradled me muttering words of apologies into my ear, kissing the top of my head every now and then.

Feeling the car stop I opened my eyes to see Dom getting into the car with us and Leon driving on again "Ohh shit" Dom said as he turned to see Letty and me in the back of the car "Are you okay princess" Dom questioned grabbing my hand as I gave him a weak smile "I'm 5 by 5" I say as Letty kisses my head again.

"She's okay Let" Dom whispered looking at us as she nodded but held me a little tighter anyway "Where's Vince?" I asked groggily when Dom turned back around "Spilner" was all my brother said as we sped along the road before coming to a sharp stop.

Dom and Leon both opened their doors quickly and jump out of the car "Shit" I heard my brother mumble as he turned to us through the window "It's gonna be okay" he said rubbing Letty's cheek "I love you" he told the two of us before turning away "Look after them" he ordered Leon who agreed.

Leon opened the back door as I slowly sat up as Leon squatted down in front of me "is Vince okay?" I asked him as he looked over my shoulder before looking back at me "I'm not sure baby" he mumbled moving my hair away from my face.

Feeling tears hit my cheeks I winced when they got into the cuts and stung "I don't want him to die" I whispered as Leon pulled me into his chest as I sobbed, I knew shit had hit the fan and I didn't know what to do about it.

It was times like these that made me realize the person I look up to is only human himself and all the promises he made me over the years could be easily broken, the fear of losing Dom and the others struck me deep.

Moving away from Leon I frowned when I heard the sound helicopter, stepping out of the car I stood with Leon watching as an ambulance landed over where Dom and Vince were "He's gonna be okay" Leon said rubbing my arms as I watched desperately as an evac team jumped out and ran towards Vince.

Dom walked back towards us as Vince was loaded up into the helicopter "he's a fucking cop" he seethed as my eyes widened in shock "We gotta go" Dom announced as he turned back to look at Mia who was watching Brian and the helicopter.

I frowned in pity for my older sister, she really like Brian "Come on" Leon muttered as he helped me back into the car where Letty sat fuming quietly "A cop?" she growled to herself as I looked through the window to my brother who was calling for Mia "Get into the car Mia, now!".

Mia slid into the backseat with us and I watched as she silently cried to herself, grabbing her hand in mine I squeezed gently as she gave me a watery smile before looking at our big brother "What do we do now?".


	18. 911, Emergency!

We got back to the road where the cars were left and rushed back to the house, as Mia parked Letty's car on the drive we all got out "Rosalie, go upstairs" Dom ordered making me look at him confused "but why I..".

"now Rosalie!" Dom shouted making me look at him hurt as I turned and walked into the house, running upstairs to my bedroom and slamming the door behind me.

Pacing angrily I stopped in front of my mirror and gasped at how I looked, my eyes looked over each cut and graze I had from the car crash, my whole body hurt.

I just wanted everything to stop, I wanted it to all go back to normal, where we were having family BBQ's not car chases and not wondering if we're going to die.

After washing my face I sat on the edge of my bed wondering where all the noise had gone, my once panic-stricken house was now completely silent "Dom?" I called opening my door a little but nothing was said back.

Opening my door wider I listened for a few minutes but all I could hear was sobbing noises coming from downstairs I guess Mia was on her own down there but then where was everyone else?

Walking into Dom and Letty's room I noticed it was a mess, things were thrown around and the wardrobe was wide open it looked like someone had trashed the place or was in a rush to leave.

Going into Leon's room I noticed the same thing but this time everything Leon owned was gone, all of his clothes, pictures, and car memorabilia was missing "Leon?" I called out as I jogged down the stairs not even caring about falling again.

Hearing a screech from outside I flung the door open and saw Brian behind the door of his car pointing his gun at my brother who had moved Dad's Dodge Charger out of the garage.

Noticing the shotgun he held in his hand I frowned worried "Dom, put the gun down now!" Brian shouted at my brother who looked at him emotionless.

"Move your car" Dom ordered opening the door to the Charger but Brian wasn't backing down "No bullshit! Put it down now! No more running!" Brian shouted to Dom and I turned my head to the house "Mia!".

Dom slammed the door shut angrily "I'm not running!" he started to walk down the driveway toward Brian who still held his gun up "Where's Leon and Letty?" Brian questioned looking around as I did.

"They're long gone!" Dom admitted making me choke a sob "What?" I asked aloud as both men look at me "Rosalie get in the house" Dom barked before turning back to Brian who walked closer to him "It's over. I didn't call the police, but don't push me!".

"Mia, get out here" I shouted into the house again for my sister "Put the gun down. I swear to God!" Brian yelled once again as my brother points a finger at him roaring "You are the cop! You're a cop!" Brian looked at Dom breathing heavily as Dom continues.

"Brian, I got to find Jesse before they do. I'm all the kid's got" Dom says trying to bargain with Brian who still hasn't lowered his gun "I'll call in the plates" Dom huffed a laugh at Brian's suggestion "PD will pick him up way before Johnny even gets near him".

Dom pumps the shotgun and takes another step towards Brian "Move your car" Mia finally walked out of the door and looked at me questioningly as I pointed to the scene in front of us.

"Dom, stop it! It's over. Please" Mia hissed to our brother after she took in the scene I had needed her help with but Dom's gaze didn't budge from Brian "Mia, stay out of it!".

Suddenly Jesse's car pulled up outside the house and Jesse jumped out looking upset but alive "Dominic, I am so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing, Dom" Jesse stepped onto the pavement his arms wide pleading with Dom.

Dom looked at Brian dismissively as Jesse continued to talk "I'm so scared right now, I don't know what's going on" he sounded so scared and lost I felt sorry for him.

Dom threw the shotgun down on the ground and looked at Jesse "Jess! What were you thinking, man?" Dom questioned as Brian followed his movements, his gun still up and ready to fire "I don't know! I panicked! I'm sorry. I'm scared!" Jesse cried out terrified.

I stepped down the stairs towards Jesse as he looked ready to cry "I don't know what I'm doing! Will you please help me?" hearing a humming noise we all turned to see two bikes coming towards us guns firing, it was Tran.

We all jumped in different directions to get away from the bullets, I heard Mia cry out our names, I hid behind Jesse car watching in horror as he fell to the ground in front of me not long after "Jesse!" I screamed as Dom ran over to us.

I looked up to the bikes were now out of view but Brian was still firing after them, Mia ran to us as I looked down and noticed Jesse was dead, I looked over his body and let out a sob seeing all the holes left on his body "No, Jesse".

Mia lay Jesse's head in her lap as I watched Brian jump into his car and peeling off after Tran "Where are you going?" I called in fear as Dom stood and walked off to the Charger looking determined "No, Dom, don't!" My sister called out with tears running down her cheeks.

Dom got into the Charger and took off after Brian "Dominic!" I screamed after him as Mia grabbed my arm "Go call 911" I noticed our neighbors had started to come out of their homes to see what was going on.

We all got on pretty well so they were probably shocked to see what was going on, to see one of their neighbors dead on the floor from a drive-by shooting.

Standing up shakily I let out a cry as I ran into the house looking for the phone that everyone seemed to leave off the stand at the worst times, finding it between the couch cushions I quickly dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" a woman's voice questioned on the phone as my hands shook "I need help, my friend was shot and he's dead" I cried out as I heard typing through the phone.

"Okay, sweetie, where are you," The woman asked nicely as I let out another sob answering her question trying not to think about what my brother was doing right now or what was happening to my brother.

"Is the shooter still there?" the operator inquired still typing in the background "No he's gone but Jesse's here and someone needs to get his..." I couldn't finish my sentence I still couldn't believe he was gone, it all happened so quickly.

"Alright, I'm sending over some officers right away..." she said and I ended the call knowing she knew my address and was sending someone out, putting the phone down I quickly made my way outside where Mia still held Jesse close.

"They're coming over now" I whispered to my sister who was shaking just like I was "Where did Letty and Leon go?" I questioned Mia who looked over at me sadly.

"I don't know Sweetie" she answered as we both let our tears flow "Are they coming back?" I asked again not really wanting to know the truth "I'm not sure" Mia told me honestly as sirens began to sound out.

"Shit" I swore jumping up and grabbing the shotgun Dom had left on the floor as Mia's eyes widened seeing the weapon "Hide it quick" Mia gasped motioning to the house.

I ran into our house and carefully put it under the couch as the siren's got closer hoping they wouldn't want to search the house for any reason.

Running back to my sister I dropped down to her grabbing Jesse's cooling hand "What's the story?" I whispered closing Jesse's eyes with my other hand, I couldn't take his wide-open glassy look,

Mia looked over at me and sniffed wiping away her tears "Leave it to me, you don't know anything, you're just a 17 year old girl in the wrong place at the wrong time".


	19. How It Starts

Not long after the cops had shown up with their coroner and taken Jesse's body the LAPD came over asking questions about Dom but Mia told them that we knew nothing, we're just Dominic Toretto's little sisters.

"Well, Miss. Toretto that may be true but we have calls coming in from witnesses saying that Dominic and an officer of our own Brian O'Connor chasing down the Trans, we've looked into it but both men have disappeared," The officer informed us as I looked at my sister sadly, my family was broken.

"We know you had a relationship with Brian, Miss. Toretto so if you know where he's going..." the officer was cut off by my sister who looked up at him angrily "I have no idea nor do I care where he's going. I'd like you to leave me and my sister alone now,".

The officer looked at me for a moment "You seem like you've been in an accident, Miss. Toretto, care to share?" I gritted my teeth and glared at the officer in front of me "I have nothing to say to you or anyone else,".

Mia grabbed my arm and pulled me off towards the house as the officers go back to their cars "He's gone" I stuttered as I closed the door leaning on it "They're all gone" Mia pulled me to her as we both sank to the floor crying for the loss of our loved ones.

Sitting on the couch looking around the room it was deathly quiet, all the game consoles were off, there was no laughter from my family and no clinking of Corona beers. It suddenly hit me that they were all gone now and I was definitely never going to see Jesse again.

My tears had long since dried up, I was too exhausted to cry, Mia had gone to call the prison to tell Jesse's dad about his son's death and I was just sat here doing nothing. I knew the cops were outside, and I also knew there was nothing I had left to do without a family.

Turning on the tv I put my face in the palm of my hands and watched as a news reporter popped on screen in the middle of what looked to be a car crash, my eyes widened when I looked at the totaled car behind the reported and recognized it instantly.

Turning up the volume I sat in front of the screen and tried to look for any signs of Dom or something that could tell me... anything. "We're here at the scene where Dominic Toretto, a man wanted for questioning, crashed his car just an hour ago. Dominic Toretto has since disappeared..." I turned off the tv and walked into the kitchen where my sister sat crying.

Watching her for a second I picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulder walking out the house flipping off the police officers who watched my every move, I had to pull on my big girl pants now and look after my family.

If I listened to anything Dom had taught me over the years it was to look after your family no matter what, and never turn your backs on them even if they turn their back on you but he's not here and my sister is a mess, so now it's my turn to look after the family.

* * *

Hitting the desk I glared up at the man who looked at me shocked "What do you mean you're going to crush it!" I screamed making the clerk jump, he had been nervous since I told him my name "That is my father's car, not Dom's he just the idiot who crashed it".

"Is there something wrong here?" another man walked over to us as the clerk shook and handed him the file in his hands "Oh, you're here about the Toretto car?" the older man said as I nodded and huffed "I'm Detective Hoffman and that car is evidence" The older guy told me opening the file.

"Have you processed it?" I demanded as he looked at me surprised but nodded "Well then you don't need it anymore" I explained as I gritted my teeth there was no way they were crushing that car "That may be but it's Mr. Toretto's car and he's not here to claim it, so we have to crush it" Hoffman concluded smugly as I let out a frustrated laugh.

"Wrong! It's my father's car and in his will, he left it to his children" I informed the officers in front of me "and you are?" Hoffman asked looking at the clerk and me "I'm Rosalie Toretto and I want my god damn car!" I hissed as the Detective eyed me suspiciously until the clerk showed him the I. D I had presented.

"Here, and if you see your brother..." Hoffman began as he held the keys out to me which I snatched quickly and walked away rolling my eyes at him calling my name down the hall "Yeah whatever" I shouted back as I looked around the police station for signs knowing the car would be in the impound lot.

Looking at the brown tag on the keys I walked over to the impound clerk and showed him the tag "I'm looking for this car" I stated as he nodded and looked at a file before looking up at me questioningly "Yes the Toretto car!" I exclaimed as he showed me the way.

Seeing the state my dad's car was in I let out a distraught squeak "Oh my god" I could see now why the desk clerk told me they would crush it but I knew it was fixable, it would take a while and would need new parts but I could do it. _I had to._

* * *

Opening the garage doors I waved the truck back as it reversed with the Charger on the back "Okay, that's great!" I called as the guy stopped the truck and let the car down "Here" I handed him a few bills I had taken from the house as he nodded happily leaving me alone with the car.

Pulling all the tools out I looked at the Charger and tried to find a place to start, popping the hood I noticed that the engine was still in good condition but a few other things needed replacing but I could get them from DT Auto.

Tinkering with the mechanics I knew Dom was right, working on cars was something that took your mind off things that were happening in the world, things that made you feel lost but comforted.

I had been working on the car for an hour and hadn't noticed it had got dark until I looked up and sighed seeing my sister at the door watching me silently "Hi" she whispered as I wiped grease from my hands "Hey".

She walked into the garage and sat on a stool as she looked at the car dubiously "I can't believe you got it back" she said looking at me in disbelief "They were gonna crush it" I shrugged simply taking red bull out of the mini fridge.

I watched as Mia's eyes roamed over the car which was already looking better than when I picked it up "Do you think this is a good idea?" she questioned as I raised an eyebrow at her "I'm just fixing it".

Mia nodded and stood up "That's how it starts. First, you fix a few cars then you drive a few cars and before you know it..." I cut my sister off "I end up in jail like our brother?" Mia shook her head and grabbed my shoulders tight "I just want you to be safe, you're all I have left,".

Mia let go of my shoulder as she wiped away her tears and walked towards the door only to pause and look back at me knowingly as I half glared at the broken and beaten down car "and I'm all you have too".


	20. Happy Birthday Little Bird

Opening my eyes I groaned as I remembered what day it was, pulling myself out of bed I rubbed my fist into my eyes trying to get them to focus as I started to pull clothes out of my closet and doing my morning routine.

Brushing my fingers through my hair I made the short journey downstairs and gave a small smile when I heard my sisters cheerful singing it had been a week since my brother left and we were still heartbroken over it but I knew my sister was doing whatever she could to give me some sense of normalcy.

"You could pull sailors in with that voice" I joked as I rounded the corner into the kitchen "Happy Birthday!" my sister squealed seeing me up and pulled me into her arms squeezing me "Thanks Mi" I smiled as I sat at the breakfast bar deep in thought, it was way too quiet around here and I felt a little depressed knowing I wouldn't be spending my birthday the way I had planned.

"So I have to work today but I promise I'll take you shopping next week and we can have a girls day," Mia told me looking guilty but I knew the bills were piling up on her and she had no other choice, she'd given up her studies already because of this.

"Now I'm not Dom but..." a plate of pancakes with a syrup number 18 was placed in front of me and my eyes burned with tears "birthday pancakes" I breathed out as Mia gave me a gentle smile, Dom always made us birthday pancakes it was something we had started when I was little.

"He'd really want to be here" Mia whispered as I looked back at the funfetti pancakes "but he's not, none of them are" I shouted and my sister shrunk back as the tears started to roll down my eyes "I'm sorry sis, I know I'm not the only one who lost them but I just can't..."

I had no idea what to do, I had an empty feeling in my gut that was beginning to eat me alive and I couldn't stop it from bubbling inside me, making me feel rotten and dark "I know you're confused and hurt Rose I am too" Mia said as she rubbed my back.

"I hate them, Mia, I hate what they've all done but I want them back. I need them here with us" I cried out wanting nothing more to lash out and break everything within a five-mile radius "I wish I could just forget them.. forget everything but I can't".

Pushing the plate away I stood up and made my way to the front door with my older sister following me desperately "Where are you going?" she questioned as I picked up my bag from beside the door "I have to go, I can't be here" I whispered pointing at all the pictures on the walls.

"What about your presents?" she questioned pointing the corner of the room where I noticed a massive pile of differently wrapped gifts "They all bought them for you before..." looking back at my sister I swallowed the lump in my throat "I'm sorry".

Throwing open the door I started to walk away until I heard her broken voice behind me "Are you coming back?" she whispered and I turned to see her terrified face watching me but she hadn't moved an inch "always" I croaked noticing the tears in my sister's eyes.

"well maybe when you get home we can watch a movie or something" she suggested like making plans with me was a way to show her I would be home later and not leave like Dom had done, we only had each other now and we were both terrified of losing the other.

"Sounds great" I promised with a wavering smile as I quietly closed the door behind me not waiting to hear the familiar sounds of my sisters crying.

* * *

Twisting the key into the lock I pushed the metal door open and smiled seeing the place exactly the way I had left it, spending time at the garage had become a thing for me now especially since Mia wanted to sell it.

I had been here a lot to get parts for the charger and sometimes I just sat here for hours thinking and remembering, it would be easier to let Mia sell it particularly because we weren't earning enough money to keep it running but I couldn't let this part of our lives go.

The garage is just one of the things I couldn't part with just like how I still can't go down into the basement, selfishly I made Mia clean out Jesse's room, although we kept everything important to him I just could bring myself to go there.

Walking over to Dom's station I picked up a photo frame he always had ever since our family had expanded, sitting on a stack of tires I sighed looking down at the picture, it was a photo of Dom, Letty, Vince, Leon, Jesse, Mia and I in front of the garage.

It was the day Dom had opened the garage and Mia had convinced Dom to take a family photo, I remember the grin Dom had given her as she squealed in excitement when he agreed before she had scampered off to find someone to take the picture.

Dom had his arm wrapped around both Letty and Mia and I had jumped on Leon's back with a giggle, Vince and Jesse were next to each other but something had made us all laugh at the last minute so each of us had a grin plastered across our faces.

I didn't realize I was crying until a tear hit the glass on the frame but once another one dropped next to it there was no stopping me, a week's worth of being strong and trying not to show people I was weak had finally broken me.

* * *

Walking back home I noticed how dark it was outside, I wasn't worried about being alone at this point I was just waiting for someone to try and hurt me but being a Toretto people weren't stupid enough to try.

Standing outside of my family home, I just stood still for a moment and closed my eyes pretending that my family was there waiting for me to come home, Dom would tell me off for being alone and Mia would moan about me being out at dark.

Letting out a big breath of air I walked up the steps and opened the door to the sounds of Mia's favorite moving playing, it was some kind of black and white film that she had watched with our dad years ago.

Hearing her sniff I sat down next to her as she laid her head on my shoulder, neither of us said anything but I could see the relief of me being home on her face, turning my head I pressed a gentle kiss to her temple as she let out a happy sigh.

"Wait here" she ordered with a smile as she walked off into the kitchen as I help myself to her popcorn, the lights were down and the gentle music coming from the screen was the only noise around. Mia comes back in holding a plate with two cupcakes, one with a candle, and a large coffee mug.

"Did I miss anything?" she questioned nodding to the screen and I shrugged knowing she knew every scene in this movie, she watched it whenever she was missing dad but I guess now it was because she missed everyone.

"Um... just some singing and some running around" I answered as she sets down the plate and mug and looks around for the matches "I'm sorry I didn't have time to make you a real cake" my sister apologized but I knew she genuinely didn't have the time.

I just shook my head as she found the matches "No. This is good, it's perfect" Mia sits back on the couch with her feet up "But we're still going shopping next week" she promised again as I looked at her.

"So where did you do for your birthday? Did you have fun?" Mia questioned like she did every time I went anywhere without her but this time I think she was desperate to know where I had been and where I was always going.

I look down at the floor letting out a breath before looking back up at my older sister "I got older" I told her as she looks into my face quietly "You look the same to me" we both just looked at each other knowingly until Mia strikes a match to light the candle.

The wick starts to burn and she blows out the match, she sets the matchbook and match on the table leaning back on the couch again facing me with a grimace "I don't have to sing, do I?" I let out a small laugh remembering my joke from this morning, Mia was more likely to deafen someone with her singing not pull in sailors like I had jested.

Playing with the rings on my fingers I shook my head "No" hearing Mia sing on her own for me would be a little depressing anyway, Mia nodded to the burning candle "Well, go on, make a wish" looking at the lone candle for a moment I shrugged no amount of wishes could get me what I wanted "I'll just let it burn".

Mia reaches up and strokes her my hair as I lean over and rests her head on her chest letting out little sobs, Mia continues gently stroking my hair as we both watch the song in the movie comes to an end "Happy Birthday Little Bird".


	21. Happy Graduation Cupcake

Standing at the side of the stage I let out a breath as my name was finally called "Rosalie Toretto!" I smiled a little walking out onto the stage hearing the claps from my fellow students and their families, I shook my principal's hand as he handed me the scroll he held.

"I'm very proud of you Toretto, you kept your head down," Principal Sikowitz said as we turned to the crowd with a smile so our picture could be taken, I spotted my sister in the crowd giving me thumbs up video camera in hand, I nodded back with a small smile not really in a celebratory mood.

This was all wrong, I was supposed to have an entourage of family members here to scream my name and make me embarrassed in front of everyone.

Leon would be wolf whistling trying to make me blush, Letty was supposed to be arguing with some hotty totty mom in the crowd and Dom he should have been here looking up at me with proud eyes.

Handing my diploma to one of the teachers off stage I sat back in my seat and pulled out the slip of paper with a speech written on it from my pocket waiting for everyone else to get their diplomas and pictures done.

Glancing down at the paper I sighed it was all a bunch of happy go lucky crap, none of it was heartfelt, none of it was actually how I truly felt just generic words I was expected to say.

I looked up rolling my eyes so the tears wouldn't show, I noticed some of the parents whispering as they looked in my direction and I knew they were talking about Dom, everyone knew by now that my brother was wanted by the police.

"I am, personally, very honored to introduce this year's class-elected speaker. She started off high school with very poor grades and attitude" I let out a small knowing laugh as did a few of my teachers "but with hard work and perseverance she made it to the top of her class. Rosalie Toretto" Principal Sikowitz said clapping his hands along with everyone else in the room.

Smiling widely, _falsely_ , I stepped back up towards the podium placing my speech on the stand and looking out to all the faces, I could see adults whispering to each other, students looking up at me in admiration and my lone family member beaming with pride.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family, friends, teachers, and of course, my fellow graduates" Suddenly I realized my speech didn't mean a thing to them, they weren't listening to me, they didn't elect me because we were all such good friends, it's because I'm a Toretto.

I'd never really made any friends in school, I was always too busy with my family, people had tried to befriend me but only to try and get into our 'elite' inner circle.

The girls would try and get to my brother through me with their overdone makeup and pushed up boobs whereas the boys just wanted to be racers or wanted to be a Toretto by association.

Shoving my speech in my pocket I gripped the stand my nails digging into the wood "I know most of you or probably all of you have heard about my brother by now, Dominic Toretto?".

I saw my sister looking up at me worried but I couldn't stop now, I wouldn't stop now "Well none of you know _shit_ , Dom is a man who cares a lot about his family who sticks by his own values and plays by his own rules".

"He's not some street racing thug, he's a man who would help each and every one of you if you called out in need and that's something we should all abide by".

Clenching my jaw I huffed "We all have our own insecurities and we're all just trying to figure out who we are but if I were only half of the person my brother is I know I'll have a successful and fulfilled life".

"I used to have a great sense of who I wanted to be as I'm sure many of you do but now that we're leaving school, everyone wants a serious answer from us, who are we? What are we doing in life?"

Mia just looked at me she had no emotion on her face, I had no idea what she was feeling right now "Well, how about this - who the hell knows? This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, this is the time to make mistakes"

"So, who will we be four years from now after all the mistakes and life searching? Writers? Lawyers? Teaching students of our own? Who knows. In many ways, I'm less certain of my future than I've ever been"

"So make as many mistakes as you can right now. That way someday when they ask what we wanna be, we won't have to guess – we'll know. So..." I stopped to take off my red silk gown as everyone looked at me strangely "You never know how strong you are until being strong is your only option and now I've finally realized something".

Dropping my gown to the floor I stood back towards the podium picking up the microphone "The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do. Rosalie Toretto, _out!_ ".

Dropping the mic I walked off the stage as my classmates all jump up in an excited roar for my display of rebelness and all begin throwing their caps off.

With my head held high, I took back my diploma glaring at all the parents, teachers and classmates that ever tried to make me feel inferior, making my way over to my sister I noticed her putting away her video camera and laughed internally, this will be one hell of a home movie one day.

Taking her hand I dragged her out of the auditorium, pushing open the doors I smirked hearing the absolute chaos I left behind me before remembering the only family member I had left was deathly silently "I'm sorry Mi" I said turning around as my sister crushed me in a hug.

" _Mia?_ " I called as she pulled back from me with tears in her eyes "I am so proud of you" I frowned in confusion "I ruined my only graduation..." Mia shook her head with a proud smile "you told the truth, you were yourself and Dom would be so proud of you" Mia explained as a sob hitched in my throat.

"I wish he was here, he should have been here" I cried out as Mia nodded taking her bag from her shoulder and pulling out some keys "Well he's here in spirit" I took the keys from her hand bewildered until she grabbed my shoulders and slowly turned me around.

I gasped when I saw a beautiful black and blue Mazda parked in front of my school looking beautiful "Is it mine?" I whispered looking down at the keys in my hand "Well Dom promised you a car if you graduated" Mia told me as I looked at her shocked "They built it for you, all of them".

My eyes burn as I tried not to cry but a few tears escaped my eyes as I slowly walked over to my car and brushed the paintwork with my hand gently "They must have been working on it for a long time" I mumbled as I stared at the car.

"Jesse designed it, Dom got the parts and they all worked on it while you were in school. We all had to get more sneaky after your accident" Mia told me with a small laugh as I looked down at my cast in annoyance.

"How could he do this Mia?" I asked tearfully as my older sister wrapped her arms around me comfortingly "I don't know baby" she replied with her own tears falling down her cheeks "but he'll be back".

Sobering up I wiped away my tears as I held my sister to me as my mind began to run wild with ideas and thoughts "No he won't Mi, he won't be back but I'll find him or I'll die trying".


	22. Goodbye, 1327

Slamming the phone down on the counter as I sighed, another lead of mine fell through, opening my notebook I crossed out yet another place that Dom could have been. I mean how hard could it be to find Dominic Toretto; he was well known to everyone.

"You need to stop this" I heard my sister's voice say from the doorway, I looked up at her as she looked at me concerned "He's our brother Mia, we can't turn our backs on him" I mumbled as I wrote information in my note covered book.

Hearing my phone ring I picked it up as I saw my sister look at my phone in hope "Yeah?" I greeted into the phone before deflating "Yeah, a tune-up that's fine. I've got time tomorrow bring your car to the garage then".

Putting down the phone I made a note for the tune-up appointment tomorrow at the garage "It's been 5 years baby, he doesn't want to be found" Mia whispered until I slammed my hand down on the counter I sat at "I don't care" I shouted until I saw the look on her face.

"I'm sorry Mi, I thought I would have found something by now" I apologized to my older sister, it had only been the two of us for the last five years. I thought my brother, Letty, Vince and Leon would have been home by now, that we would all be a family again.

I went from being a 17-year-old baby of the family to a now 22-year-old with a chip on her shoulder, I took over DT Auto and Mia continued to work at the family cafe. If it weren't for the garage, the races and my illegal winnings we would barely make ends meet.

"I just... I don't know what to do anymore" I admitted as my sister sat by my side looking older than her years "You need to let it go" she told me as I looked at her in desperation, I'm 2 years older now than she was when Dom left she should know how I'm feeling.

"I can't" I stuttered as I looked down to my overflowing book, I had been searching for five years for a brother I needed. I lost not only my older brother that day I lost the man and woman who had been my parents, my family.

My phone rang again, and I sighed picking it up rubbing my eyes "Yeah?" I mumbled ready to book another car in "What?" I spluttered as the voice on the other end gave me the news I had been waiting for, for 5 years.

"Are you sure?" I asked carefully as the voice confirmed what they had said "Thank you so much" I thanked as I put the phone down and looked up at Mia "it's him, they found him" I smiled as Mia gasped "where?".

I looked down at my book and reading the words I had written "The Dominican Republic" I told her as I stood up grabbing my phone and walking out of the kitchen with Mia following me "Where are you going?" she asked looking gobsmacked.

"Dominican Republic baby" I grinned as she looked at me worried "I can do this Mia, I'm a big girl now," I told my sister giving her arm a pat "Well what about that car tune up?" she spluttered following me again.

I turned to her my eyes raised at her delay tactics "I'll just get someone else to do it, I may be the boss but they can handle the garage without me for a while" Mia looked at me again thoughtfully before sighing as she looked at me determined "Just find him" I nodded with a grin and ran upstairs and to my room.

Gone was the pink and girly room, now my walls were a gray color and everything was minimalist I didn't spend much time in here as I used to, all the other rooms are closed off and other than Mia's room I didn't dare step foot in them.

Opening up my duffle bag I packed it with clothes, makeup, money and things I'd need for my trip to the Dominican. The picture on the nightstand caught my eye, and I picked it up, It was a picture of Dom and me when I was born.

I was laying in his arms and he was looking down at me like I was the most single precious thing he'd ever seen, he told me years after that he had been afraid of hurting me, although he'd held Mia as a baby seeing me was different.

Standing at the door I looked back into my room and gave a sigh before turning off the light, I don't know when I'd be back here. Carrying my bag downstairs I saw Mia sitting on the couch with her head in her hands "Mia?" I called quietly almost like I didn't want to spook her.

Mia looked up and stood "I want you to promise me something" she whispered as I nodded "if you don't find him, you come home straight away" I pulled her into my arms "I promise" I took my keys from her clasped hands.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked before I walked away "would it make you stay?" Mia asked looking into my eyes as I became conflicted, I wanted to find Dom but I wouldn't turn my back on Mia just to find him.

"Just be safe" she whispered pushing me towards the door "I love you Mia" I told her as she smiled tearfully "I love you too Little Bird" I grinned as opened the door and walked to my car, I was glad it was dark even though it had been 5 years we were still being watched now and then.

Getting into my car I put the key in the ignition and looked at my house for a minute I couldn't help but feel like I would never see it again but I knew I was just being melodramatic, It would all be fine, I'd find Dom, then I would kick his ass for leaving us. Simple.

Listening to the familiar roar of the car my family built me I smiled softly as I placed my hands on the wheel "Goodbye, 1327".

* * *

 **So 5 years has passed and still no Dom or Letty :( the last chapter was going to be the end but I found a ending I like and a direction I want to take the next book.**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short and filler-ish!**

 **Q: Whose your favorite character from specifically this movie? (not the whole franchise)**  
 **A: Mine is Letty, I love a bad-ass take shit from nobody female.**


	23. Long Lost Family

Walking out of the terminal with my bag I smiled as the heat hit my body, it was like when you opened the oven and looked inside too quick, but better. Hailing a cab or what looked like a broken down cab I passed him the directions of where to go "Americano?" ( **American?** ) the older man asked looking back at me in his mirror.

"Sí señor" ( **Yes, Sir** ) I replied as I lay my head back on the seat and letting the heat wrap around me, moving my head to the side I look at all the broken-down houses sadly the people out here were living rough but they were all happy even though they had no money and that was the power of family.

"¿Negocios o placer?" ( **Business or pleasure?** ) the man asked from the front seat making me smile knowing I was here to confront my brother "Ambos" ( **both** ) I replied with a grin as he looks at me confused in the mirror but didn't press it.

Watching kids run around the car as we started to slow down I knew we were here "Gracias" ( **Thank You** ) I said giving the older man more money than I needed to, I nodded at him when he looked down at the money shocked before kissing the back of my hand multiple times.

Grabbing my bag I got out of the car and smiled when I heard my brother's baritone voice speaking out loud in Spanish, walking closer to a small building that was someone's home I smiled seeing not only the back of my brothers head but Letty too.

I watched as the people sat around the table joined hands and spoke in prayer before looking up smiling at each other "Oh my god" Letty gasped when her eyes moved in my direction "Dom" she whispered nudging my brother's shoulder as I dropped my bag to the floor.

Dom turned to see what Letty was showing him and his face dropped seeing me stood meters behind him "Rosalie?" Dom whispered as he got up slowly looking at me in disbelief as did Letty "Dominic" I retorted folding my arms and giving him my bitch face.

Letty pushed past Dom's frozen figure and ran to me pulling me into her arms "Mija" she breathed hugging me tightly as I reciprocated just as tight "Hey" I whispered as she pulled away from me, looking over at my brother I gave him a watery smile as a wide grin broke out on his face.

"Little Bird" Dom greeted walking over to us with open arms and wrapped them around me as I held onto him tight like if I let go I would lose him all over again, I smiled feeling Letty join in our hug and I reveled being in their arms again.

"You look beautiful Rose" Dom smiled as I let out a little laugh forgetting I was ever mad at him "You've grown so much" Letty agreed as they both looked at me "well losing your family will do that to you" I told them honestly as I heard someone at the table let out a gasp "Ouch! That was savage".

I looked over to see the table watching out reunion, but I didn't care, my brother had a lot of explaining to do "Do you know how hard it is to find a 6ft bald street racer?" I questioned my brother who just laughed and shook his head "5 years" I deadpanned as he kissed my forehead.

"You're here now" Dom pointed out as he picked up my bag and pulled me to the table "Esta es Rosalie?" ( **This is Rosalie?** ) The woman at the table asked my brother pointing to me "Sí, esta es mi hermanita Rosalie" ( **Yes this is my little sister Rosalie** ) Dom answered as the woman stood and kissed my cheeks before pinching them.

"How about another prayer, it's probably been a long time since you've said one" Dom stated looking at me knowingly as he held on to my hand "Only 5 years" I clapped back as he smiled at me again "I'm not letting it go" I told him as he kissed the back of my hand apologetically "I wouldn't expect you to".

* * *

After being introduced to everyone Dom and Letty told me they wanted me to go with them somewhere so now, we're all sat in a car as Dom drove but he wouldn't tell me where we were going only that it was important that I was there.

The sun was going in and it was leaving a beautiful purple-blue pattern in the sky "It's beautiful, right?" Dom said obviously noticing my staring through the mirror "That it is, you don't see this in the city" I agreed looking at the stars.

Feeling the car stop I looked around and noticed a small church in front of us "A church?" I questioned them but they just smiled and got out of the car hand in hand walking into the church as I followed them "I know it's been a long time but I don't have any confessions to make" I joked to the couple.

Glancing around the beautiful minute chapel I smiled "Queremos casarnos" ( **we want to get married** ) Letty stated to the priest as we walked through the doors "What?" I question shocked looking at Letty and suddenly realizing she was wearing a white dress and a flower halo. They were serious about this.

Dom smiled over to me as my mouth was open in shock "we want you to be our witness, best woman and our bridesmaid because you're our everything," he explained as I looked up at him in surprise "You are the best thing that ever happened to both of us, you gave our life purpose and now you're here we're ready to do this," Letty carried on as she brushed my hair away from my face.

I grinned at them before looking down at my clothes "Eww airplane clothes" I whined as I sat down in the front pew ready to watch them join together as one, the priest stood in front of Dom and Letty as they looked at each other all loved up.

"¿Tienes los anillos?" ( **do you have the rings?** ) the priest asked and Dom's face dropped as Letty let out a giggle, I have never heard Letty giggle before but it made me smile. Dom took off his cross necklace that I had always admired since I was a little girl and handed it over "Will this do?".

The priest nodded and wove it over their joined hands saying a prayer in Spanish, I smiled at my two parental figures as they glowed "We have eternity in this moment" Dom mumbled smiling at his soon to be wife.

"You will never be alone again, I vow where ever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you," Letty vowed as she kissed my brother lovingly.

I clapped as the priest declared them man and wife "That was sweet in a morbid kind of way" I said crying as they both hugged me "You'll find your ride or die someday" Letty promised as I grimace "Oh god I hope not, I'm crazy when I'm in love" I told her as she laughed happily "You're crazy anyway Mija!".

* * *

 **So i'm not sure if i've said this before but I don't speak Spanish (although I would love to) so all my translations came from Google!.**


	24. te amo

I had only been in the Dominican a week and so far, Dom and Letty had got married but had told no one and I was sworn to secrecy, Han flirted with me relentlessly until Dom put up his overprotective brother attitude and told him to back off.

Now I was being roped into another truck jacking but this time it was for gas and not electronics "So this brings back some really awkward memories" I say awkwardly from the backseat of Dom's car as Letty rolled her eyes at me "I almost killed you once" she replied as I frowned jokingly "Exactly one time is already too many".

I let out a laugh putting my headset on as Letty blinding smacks my leg from the front seat "All right, we're good to go" Dom shouted into his radio as Letty and I got ready "You two got this?" Dom asked as I nodded getting my gear together "You bet your ass, Bubba" Letty said giving him a kiss.

"Let's make some money!" I whooped as Letty climbed out of the window, I crawled into her seat and waited for my cue "I'm sorry" Dom said as I glance over at him confused "for leaving like that, it wasn't fair to you or Mia" he added sensing my confusion.

I stared at my brother incredulously "Can we do this when I don't have to jump onto the back of a speeding truck?" I gestured to the gas truck in front of us "Everyone in position" Dom called into the radio as he grinned at me.

"I thought we'd be robbing banks by now, not some gas truck in the middle of nowhere" I rolled my eyes as Han's voice came from the radio although very handsome he was sometimes too full of himself "Down here, gas is gold, Bubba" Letty's voice spoke back and I knew she was smirking to herself.

"Sí, pero los bancos no se mueven" Tego said in Spanish making me laugh as a Spanish argument broke out over the radio "Kill the chatter!" Dom yelled as everyone went silent "Game time" I mumbled climbing out of the car as Letty jumps onto the back of the truck with me following just behind her.

Dom sped off as part of the plan, he was going in front of the truck to slow it down a little "Okay, guys, we're gonna have to hit this hard and fast. We got four K left before the downgrade" I heard Dom order through my earpiece.

Following Letty up the ladder I breathed heavily seeing how fast we were going "Holy shit" I gasped as we jumped from one tanker to the next tanker. Letty grabbed my arm as I lost my footing after jumping down "You okay Mija?" I nodded climbing up and jumping to the next tanker as Letty dealt with that one.

Letty's job was to jump onto the tanker and break the hitch driving away with Han and I would be breaking this one with Tego driving "Liquid Gold" I heard Letty laugh through my earpiece she must be done, standing on top of the tanker I could see Han driving away with Letty and her tanker.

"we're clear, Letty's on board" I heard Han speak and knew it was my turn, trying to ignore Han and Tego fighting I put my hands on my hips "It's more like three. Come on, Tego, keep it real. My baby is on that truck" I smiled as Letty's voice played into my ear.

"Just one K left. We're running out of road. Get in there, brother. Come on, baby girl I know you can do this," Dom instructed as my heart pounded, why did I have to get stuck with Tego? "I got it, I got it," Tego called back as I sighed "T, if I die you'll be the first person I come back to haunt,".

"No te preocupes, pequeña Toretto" (Do not worry little Toretto) Tego answered back as I waited for my cue to go break the hitch, feeling the truck speed up my eyes widened "son of a bitch" I growled angrily trying to stay on top of the tanker.

Losing my balance I fell to the side and grabbed on to the metal ladder trying to keep my feet off the ground "Fuck, I lost the hammer" I shouted when the metal hammer dropped to the ground and bounced away "Why did you do that?" Han called to me as I rolled my eyes "It didn't go with my outfit" I replied sarcastically as I struggled to keep my self on the ladder as the truck moved about.

"T, cut loose! Unhitch, unhitch!" I heard Dom shout through his radio and started to panic when I realized he sounded worried, seeing Dom pull back beside me I used all my strength to pull myself back up onto the hitch.

"Spray that hitch!" Dom shouted to me through his open window "l don't have a hammer!" I called back scared the truck was now going faster than before "Just do it!" Dom yelled making me growl as I sprayed the hitch.

The truck twisted throwing me to the side, but I held on to the ladder and put the nozzle back onto the tank on my back "Hold on to something tight" Dom advised as my stomach dropped knowing this would be dangerous and life-threatening.

" _Hey Rosalie come watch us get married and then die for us a week later_ " I mumbled to myself sarcastically as I pulled myself closer to the ladder trying to hold on as tight as I could, I watched Dom spin his car around and hit the side of the tanker, causing the metal to break and flying in my direction and hitting the side of the tanker.

Seeing Dom speed alongside me I wanted to cry "Rosalie, give me your hand" Dom said as he put his hand out towards mine "I can't reach!" I cried out as the truck kept swerving getting fast "You gotta jump!" Pulling my hand back I looked at my brother like he was crazy "no fucking way!".

Hearing the brakes of the truck squeal I closed my eyes knowing we were now out of road "Dom!" I shouted as his car flew away from me "Jump!" Dom shouted at me as he pulled up alongside me again "Rosalie, jump!".

Seeing my brother's face drop as he looked behind him I knew it was now or never "I've got you" Dom promised as I looked at him seriously before jumping off the tanker, feeling Dom's hand wrap around my arm I knew I had made it.

Grabbing his arm I smiled until I saw the tanker coming for us, letting go of my brother's hand I rolled over the hood trying to grab onto the edge of the window and pulling myself back into the car thanking my lucky stars that I was alive.

As the tanker hit the front of the car, my brother sped up back down the mountain as I watched the tanker start to flame up, how the hell were we going to get out of this one, Dom flipped the car around as the truck came flying past us.

Doing a 360 we were facing the flaming tanker again as Dom stopped the car "Dom..." I questioned as we just sat in the car "Dom?" I called again but my brother just ignored me in favor of watching the tanker "Dom!" I screamed as it got closer.

Suddenly the car sped forward, and we slid underneath the blazing tanker and out the other side, stopping in time to see the tanker hit the truck and sending them both down the mountain's edge in a fiery blaze "That's twice" I said aloud once the truck was out of sight.

"What's twice?" Dom asked looking at me confused "I've nearly died twice because of this family" I fake cried as Dom laughed "Died? That wasn't fun for you?" I just smiled at my brother as he drove back towards the others "Your wife is going to kick your ass".

Dom stopped smiling and looked at me seriously "I wouldn't have let you die" I let out a small laugh "I know you wouldn't have, you always keep your promises" I say as Dom looks at me gratefully knowing I was forgiving him for leaving Mia and me in the way his did "Thank you" he mumbled placing his hand over mine with a smile.

* * *

Smiling at the guys I was dancing with I thought about my day, I risked my life getting gas for the people here but looking around at everyone's happy faces I knew it was worth it. Noticing Letty sitting all alone at the beach I pulled away from the guys wanting to be with her instead "Adiós".

"Hey" I said as I sat next to her watching the water rush in and out of the sand "Hi Mija" she greeted back putting an arm around me as we sat in a comfortable silence "I'm sorry" I looked up to Letty confused as to why she was apologizing to me too.

"I didn't want to leave you like that," she sniffed her jaw tightening for a second "I mean you're right I nearly killed you and then I took off," I put my hand on hers as she looked at me in wonder "You did what you thought was best and I'll always go with what you think is best," I told her as she smiled at me tearfully.

"I never wanted to be around babies when I was younger but when you were born and lost your mom you were so small and helpless. Your dad was hardly around and I wanted to be there for you even if I wasn't the best role model," She admitted as I smiled hearing her story.

"Dom tried to convince me to help look after you and at first I said no until I looked into your beautiful eyes and I knew you had me. Hook, line and sinker," she said with a laugh "and you still do," she finished as tears rolled down both of our cheeks "You've got me too, we'll get through all of this and then we can go home,".

Hearing footsteps behind us I turned to see Dom walking over to us with a small smile "There they are" he said until he saw our faces "are you crying?" rubbing my face I shook my head as Letty answered him "Just talking about Rosalie when she was a baby".

"Best looking baby I've ever seen" Dom said as we all smile as nostalgia hit "well nothing's changed" I said aloud making them laugh until it died out into silence with only the sound of the water "I hear Rio is nice this time of year" Letty says out loud with a sigh "The cops are getting hungrier" Dom informs us as Letty grins looking proud of herself "Then I guess we're doing our job".

I nod knowing I broke the law, and I didn't even think twice about it "I'm a walking target. I don't want you around when they catch up to me. Either of you" Dom added when he saw me open my mouth.

"Ride or die, remember? Dom, how long have we been doing this? And now all of a sudden, out of nowhere, it's too dangerous?" Letty argued as Dom stayed silent "Come on. We'll figure it out. We always do" Letty bargains holding onto his face which drops, I stand up and walk away when the two of them look like they're about to cry. It's not something I want to get in the middle of.

* * *

Waking up in the morning I notice a pile of cash sitting on the bedside table, picking it up I knew it must have been from Dom., my eyes widened when I realized what this meant. Seeing a note under the money I picked it up and sat down to read it.

 _Rosalie, I'm sorry but I couldn't risk you following me. The police are getting closer and I don't want you in trouble, I'm sorry I had to leave and do this to you all over again. I hope one day we'll see each other again and you'll forgive me again but for now just know I love you with all my heart._

 _Dom x_

 _Lo siento, te amo._

 _Letty x_

Feeling my heart break all over again I realized he was gone, again, and I knew at that moment Letty was gone too, for two people who wanted the best for me they really knew how to break my heart at the same time.


	25. Don't Be Weird

Waiting for the keys to my car at the airport I tried to keep myself strong, I have just got off the plane from the Dominican, without my brother or Letty. This wasn't how I thought it would be, I knew it wouldn't be easy but I didn't expect them to abandon me in a foreign country just to keep me out of the police spotlight.

"Miss... _Miss. Toretto_ " my head shoots up to see a large sweating man holding my keys looking like he was going to say something "Can I just say we took the best care of your car _Miss. Toretto_ " I nodded confused and took the keys from him with a straight face.

"It.. it was a pleasure doing business _Miss. Toretto_ " my brain clicked, and I realized why he kept saying my name like that, he knew who I was, he'd obviously seen my races or at least was following my family's legacy. The heavy blush and stutter made his liking of me obvious as well as the car merch on the desk behind him.

Picking up my bag I pointed at the man as he looked at me like a fangirl "don't be weird" the guy let out a nervous laugh and a small 'sqee' noise making me back away from him slowly, this wasn't the first time I had a guy (or a girl) fawn over me after realizing who I was.

I guess now I knew why Dom always seemed to relish in being one of the best street racers, the instant respect you get from people was crazy but then again now I understand why Letty hated it so much, people tend to throw themselves at you too.

Getting into my car I sighed at the familiar comfort but it didn't stop me from feeling like a failure, Dom shouldn't have to keep running but I knew he would have to. Dom wasn't going back to prison I knew that I also knew because of that he would keep running to places with no extradition laws.

Picking up my phone I dialed the number to the one person I never thought I would have to speak to again and never really wanted to but this was for my brother, to help my family. "It's Rosalie Toretto. We need to meet up. Now".

* * *

Pulling up to a small cafe I parked my car and got out frowning when I see a very formal car parked next to mine "Rosalie?" I looked up and frowned seeing Brian in a suit "Wow you look all grown up" I continued to stare at Brian as he sighs awkwardly.

"If you weren't a cop Brian, I would beat seven shades of shit out of you, if that is your real name," I hissed as the blond man in front of me ran his hand through his hair "it is, my name is Brian O'Connor" I just laughed and nodded clicking my tongue "I really didn't want it to go down the way it did" he added making me look up at him.

"You were an undercover cop looking for information on my family, you had to have known someone would get hurt, especially when you started fooling around with my sister," I hissed as guilt shone in Brian's bright blue eyes.

"Is she okay?" He asked gently as I frowned at him "She's lost her whole family in one swoop, what do you think?" Brian nodded slowly still looking guilty "Is this why you wanted to see me, to make me know how you feel?" he questioned as we stood on the street next to our cars, we hadn't made inside the cafe yet.

"I'm 22 Brian, not 4," I told him eliciting a small laugh from him "I want you to do something for me, I want Dom to be able to come back home with no one chasing him or arresting him," I explained to Brian as he looked at me shocked.

"Rosalie.." he started, but I waved my hand at him "I'm willing to do anything Brian, take down anyone to get my family home. Please" I added hoping that Brian would feel guilty enough he'd help me. Brian looked around before pushing me towards his car "What are you doing?".

Brian just shushed me and got into the car "I know something you can do but it'll be dangerous" he sighed and looked at me knowingly "more than just illegal street racing dangerous" I nodded at him to continue "The FBI is looking for someone called Arturo Braga, we need someone to infiltrate his group and find out everything about him," I looked out the window deep in thought before turning back to the man who had betrayed my family.

"And Dom?" I questioned as Brian looked at me intensely "My boss would be willing to give you whatever you want after we get the information about Braga and expose him," Without giving it a second thought I shook Brian's hand "Deal,".

"Buckle up" I frowned but did as he said, "Wait what about my car?" I question when Brian whipped out his phone and called someone to tow my car back to my house as I raised my eyebrow "They better not scratch it".

Brian just laughed as he looked over to my car before driving out of the cafe car park "It's a nice car" he mentioned as I watched the scenery go by "Dom built it for me, they all did" I told him as we both sat in silence before I realized something "FBI? I thought you were a cop".

Brian sighed as he looked over at me and honestly it felt like those 5 years had never passed "I went on the run after helping your brother but the FBI found me and I went undercover for them, then they gave me a job" I nodded my mouth twitching "You got a thing for going undercover?" I asked him rhetorically as he smiled at me showing his teeth.

"Where are we?" I questioned when Brian stopped the car and I huffed when I realized he had taken me to the FBI headquarters "Really?" I motioned to the building "Come on" he said opening my door for me.

Walking into the finely furnished building I stayed by Brian's side knowing I hardly fit in here especially in my airplane clothes, I didn't have the time to go change and see Mia. I followed Brian to a set of doors "He seems standoffish at times but he wants Braga more than anything. Wait here." Brian instructed as he taps on the doors and walking in, shutting the doors behind him.

I looked around noticing people in suits everywhere and frowned who would want to be a suit, not me or anyone I knew. Dom once told me only monkey's wore suits, and I believed him every day thinking actual monkeys wore suits until the day my dad died and all I saw for the next few months were police officers and lawyers, I soon understood his words.

Hearing the door open I was motioned in by Brian who put his hands on my shoulders "Don't touch me" I mumbled moving myself away from his grip "Rosalie, this is Penning" I shook the older man's hand as he looked at me "She's just a kid" he grumbled looking at Brian.

"Still, I'm the only 'kid' willing to do whatever it is you need me to do" I told him dryly as he let out a bellowing laugh "Brian's right you do have spunk," I looked over to Brian who gave me a small nod as Penning motioned to a chair "Okay, sit down Rosalie. Let's talk,".


	26. It's Rosalie

"You are now a one-quarter mile from your destination" glancing at the GPS in the holder I noticed the finish line was coming up fast, and I was determined to be the first one to cross it, _I had to be the first one to cross it._

My eyes studied the mirror where another driver was crawling up beside me obviously using their NOS "not today" I grumbled as I swung the car the FBI provided me with into the other driver causing him to spin around violently.

Crossing the finish line I grinned knowing the best of the best had trained me, there was no actual competition for me. This would be a piece of cake, I'd have information on Braga and get Dom back home before I knew it.

"You have reached your destination. Goodbye" The GPS exclaimed robotically as I stopped the car and opened the door to cheering as Campos and the others reached my car "Didn't think you had it in you" Fenix grinned as he gave me a respectful nod in acknowledgment.

"You work for Braga now" Campos informed giving me a handshake "When the GPS calls, you follow" he orders as we both looked towards the GPS sitting in my car before he saunters away "Thumb" Gisele orders as she flips out finger scanner "It's your drivers license" she informed me when I looked at her skeptically.

Placing my thumb on the scanner I knew the FBI would have altered my name in the system by now and they would have me under Rosalie Ortiz, I couldn't risk them knowing who I was or my real name. I needed them to assume I was just another 22-year-old who could drive like it was nobody's business.

"You did good, I didn't think you stood a chance" Gisele told me in her accented voice "Then today you've learned a valuable lesson" I grinned as she studied at me in wonder as I lifted my thumb of her scanner just as ' ** _Rosalie Ortiz_** ' popped up on the screen " _never underestimate me_ ".

* * *

Brian sat in the FBI headquarters wondering if he should tell Mia that Rosalie was undercover for him, he knew the older Toretto woman would be worried about her sister by now and that was something that tormented him, still after 5 years he was in love with Mia Toretto.

He knew putting Rosalie in this position could be dangerous but he also knew she was stronger than anyone gave her credit for; she was more like Dom now than she ever was before, even when she threatened him after discovering his interest in her sister.

Brian's stomach twisted at the thought of something happening to Rosalie, he hadn't known her for a long time back when he was undercover but there was something about her that made you want to protect her against everything but when you looked in her eyes; you knew she was a fighter.

* * *

After getting over the Mexican border, we followed Fenix to the rendezvous point where big guys were waiting there with guns looking menacing. One opened my door and motioned for me to get out of the car, glancing down at the gun he held I decided to do the smart thing and comply.

I stepped out of my car wondering what was with the guns "what the _hell_ is going on man?" one of the other drivers asked when he was forcibly removed from his car when he put up a fight against one of the men "Just move" the tall man grumbled nudging him forward.

The other guys just empty the trunks of our cars, taking what looked like big boxes of drugs from the trunk of my car and my stomach dropped thinking about what I had just smuggled into Mexico for Braga because of the FBI.

Crossing my arms I noticed the other drivers coming to stand by me as we were all herded together like cattle "where's my money" one of the drivers shouted as he walked up to Fenix only to receive a bullet to the face, he was dead before he even hit the floor.

I gasped when Fenix emptied rounds into the other drivers I had raced and drove here with; _we were expendable now_ , jumping into my car I took off not wanting to be next. My heart pounded as I looked in the mirror wondering if they would follow me, all I wanted right now was to be home with my family.

Driving as fast as I could my breath evened out thinking I was safe until I saw two lights behind me " _Oh god, no_ " I whispered knowing someone was coming after me, after all I knew too much now, I had seen something I shouldn't have. Now I wasn't just expendable, now I was being _hunted_.

Watching as Fenix's car drove beside me I screamed when he hit my car with his making it spin before flipping repeatedly, I was instantly reminded of when Letty wrecked the car back when we did that truck heist except this time I didn't have Letty or Leon here to save me.

I felt my body hitting everything in the car as if someone put me into a washing machine; I was round until the car stopped in the middle of the road upside down.

Staring up at the seat I was sat in only 5 minutes ago I sent out a silent prayer and a sorry to Mia and my brother for failing them.

I knew I wouldn't make it out alive this time, but I knew if I was going to die, I would do it fighting. I was born a fighter, and I will die a fighter, hearing the brakes on Fenix's car squeak I knew he had stopped too, it was now or never.

Pushing open my door I tried to crawl out of the car but I suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion wash over me as I felt a wetness pouring from my head and pain almost everywhere, I watched as Felix got out of his car and slowly walked closer grinning at me.

I saw his tooth glint in under the street lamp as he pulled out his gun, breathing heavily my broken body began to shut down on me as I felt blood dripping down my face and pain wracked over me but I still _wouldn't_ beg for my life, I _wasn't_ going to give this asshole the pleasure of seeing me weak.

Closing my eyes for a second I thought of all my family as I tried to get air into my now burning lungs, hearing a bullet leaving its chamber I felt nothing but fiery heat and pain, this was it, the ends of _Rosalie Toretto._

* * *

Dom frowns when one of the little local boys runs up to tell him someone is calling him on the telephone, Dom sighs he only told a few people the number to contact him on and he told Mia the number knowing how bad Rosalie was last time she couldn't talk to him.

Hell she tracked him all the way to the Dominican Republic to kick his ass for running off, he sighed remembering kissing her head and tucking her in back in the Dominican shortly before leaving her again; he knew she'd be hurt, but he was her big brother and he'd protect her to the end. She'd be back home with Mia now, safe, just like he wanted.

After calling Mia and telling her to expect a heartbroken Rosalie, he explains everything and gave her his number telling her not to call him unless it was an emergency, he couldn't risk either of his sister's lives.

Dom took the phone from the little boy and put it to his ear and greeted the person on the other side " _Dom_ " Dom frowned hearing Mia's voice on the other side, he really wasn't expecting it to be her.

"Mia, I told you not to call me here" Dom scolded he felt annoyed Mia would call him and put herself into danger "Dom, it's _Rosalie_ " only then did Dom hear the tears in his sisters voice and his stomach tightened as he held onto the phone tighter knowing good news wasn't about to be given to him "She's been **_murdered_** ".

* * *

 **Yes that is the end of Ride or Die!**

 **Thank you for everyone who read, followed, favorited and commented I loved each and everyone one of them (and you).**

 **As always I will do a Q &A so send in any questions you have :D**


	27. Questions and Answers

**Q.** Will there be a sequel? (I've had this question in many different forms)

 **A.** Yes! I will have the next book in this series out soon :D

 **:::**

 **Q.** What was with the CPS thing?

 **A.** The CPS things was never going to be a big thing, Rosalie was never going to be taken away. In the real world if any teenager was hurt as much as Rosalie or the amount of trouble she seemed to get herself in the police/hospital would question her home life.

 **:::**

 **Q.** How old is Rosalie at the end of the book?

 **A.** At the end of the book Rosalie would be 22 turning 23.

 **:::**

 **Q.** Why did you choose the name Rosalie?

 **A.** Honestly I just like the name and Twilight was on the TV when I was writing up my character profile.

 **:::**

 **Q.** Will Rosalie have a love interest?

 **A.** Yes she will!

 **:::**

 **Q.** I like that Rosalie is a mechanic and following in her dad and brothers footsteps.

 **A.** Thank you, it seemed like the most logical thing for her to do after loosing her family and wanting someway to keep them close in her heart.

 **:::**

 **Q.** Are Dom and Letty really her parents? They just seem overprotective of her?

 **A**. Nope she is a Toretto sibling. I had it in my mind that Dom and Letty were teenagers when Rosalie was born and after the death of her parents they just took her on as theirs. So technically she's their kid by default.

 **:::**

 **Q.** What happened to Rosalie's mom?

 **A.** I don't think they ever spoke about Dom's mom in the movies but when writing the Toretto background I think she would have died giving birth to Rosalie that's why everyone's so protective of her.

 **:::**

 **Facts:**

 **1.** Rosalie's face claim changed 3 times. She was written with no face claim in mind I had just planned on having someone with Brunette hair and brown eyes in mind. So I after planning the story I decided on Gisele Bündchen which soon changed to Minka Kelly who I didn't realize she was in Turbo Charged so I changed it to Megan Fox, who ironically has blue eyes.

 **2.** The cover for this book changed 4/5 times before I kept the one it has now.

 **3.** When I first wrote down some ideas for this fic the only things I wrote were 'Rosalie Toretto. 18. Female .5'7 . Brunette . Brown Eyes . Sarcastic. Bitchy. Witty. Dom's Little Sister.' the only things that changed was her height and eye colour.

 **4.** I watched loads of different TV/movie graduations to get an idea of what an American graduation looked like.

 **5.** One of my head canons was that Letty only spoke in Spanish to baby Rosalie so she could learn to speak Spanish.

 **6.** I started to ship Leon and Rosalie together half way through which is why he was so flirty with her.

 **:::**

 **These questions were collected from A03, FanFiction and Wattpad! Thank you to everyone who messaged me with questions and for all those that read this book!**


End file.
